Negotiations , megadeus, and mysteries
by jboy44
Summary: Hi my name's Akihisa or at least I think it is. One day the world woke up with no memory. All I know is I'm going to get to the button of this mystery with a little help form the women I love, my wits and Negotiation skills... and if all else fails then well BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of what appeared to be an empty school, a teen with ash brown hair and brown eyes was waking up in a run down class room, he rubbed his head, "What a dump!"

He looked around and blinked, "Wait, where am I? who am I? I can't remember a thing!" he then felt around his jacket it looked to be a uniform maybe? He then found a wallet and opened up to see an Id saying, "Akihisa Yoshi is this me?"

he then looked in a cracked mirror to see his reflection and matched it against the ID, "yeah that's me! At least I have a name no where am I?"

He then put the id up as he walked out the class room and said, "And what the hell hit me so hard I have to look up my own name!?"

he then walked down ruined vine covered halls and yelled, " hello hello anyone here?" He then heard a startled girl jump and turned to see a girl with brown hair green eyes in a girls version of Akihisa's uniform.

Akihisa held up his hands and said, "Relax I'm just as lost and scared as you are. My names Akihisa or that's at least what the ID I had on me said!"

the girl blinked and said, "Wait Id?" She then checked her jacket pocket and pulled out an Id, "Yuuko Kinoshita is that my name?" she then held out the ID

Akihsia said, "Well that's a picture of you so I would thing so." He then removed the blue tie around his neck and said, "Don't worry I didn't know my own face till I spotted my reflection what happened to us?"

The girl then walked over to him and said, "I don't know! I don't know anything I'm scared!" She was shaking so Akihsia held her and said, "It's ok you're not alone!"

the ground then shock as he took her hand, "But right now let's get out of this wrecked building I don't think it'll stand an earthquake!"

In a moment a massive metal bug leg hit in front of them making them fall over and Yuuko scream as Akihsia held her and said, "Not that this seems to be an earthquake!"

when the legged moved they could see through the hole in the roof what was attacking them it was a large metal centipede with silver metal legs two large purple robotic eyes, and yellow metal antennas.

Yuuko was shaking while Akihisa was looking the machine in the eye and spark of emotion light up in the machines eyes as it said, "Destroy Dominus!" it then tried to step on Akihisa making him roll over with Yuuko jump up pulling her up with him as he ran the roof was soon knocked off leaving them open as it fired a beam form it's left eye.

Making Akihisa jump into a class room pulling Yuuko with him to avoid it watching the floor he was on moments ago cave in as the machine repeated, "Destroy Dominus!"

At that point Akihisa noticed a watch on his wrist the rim popped up to reveal words that said, "If ye be not guilty , if Ye be a Dominus! Then repeat the phrase big oh it's show time!?"

the watch then glow bright making a light come form the caved in part of the school floor.

Form below the ground a large metal fist burst through scaring Yuuko as Akihisa looked to the watch and said, "Did I do that!?"

The metal bug was knocked back by the fist as the large megadeus big ow was now out form the waist up it then reached grabbing Akihisa and Yuuko making both's eyes widen.

were the machine opened it's neck revealing a cockpit Akihisa's watch was blinking with the swords it's show time glowing Yuuko was shaking in Akihisa's arms as some thing made Akihsia say, " Action!"

Big Oh then grabbed them putting them into the cockpit with Akihsia falling right in the driver's seat as the neck closed.

Yuuko was wide eyed and pale as akihsia crossed his arms making control fall down and delow control sticks.

Akihsia looked confused but grabbed the controls, "wait this is like a reflex how?"

in a moment he saw on a screen words and he read the aloud, "Cast in the name of the lord ye not guilty!"

Big o's eyes glow as Akihisa spotted the bug getting up, so he moved both sticks and hit a button making the arms of the robot become held out and the forearms opened revealing machine guns that fired on the bug destroying the walls of the school building allowing Bi o to move forward.

when the bug quickly turned to jump under ground the machine gun fired.

Yuuko was pale and stunned and said, "how did you know who to do that!?"

Akihisa then blinked and said, " I don't know this has all been a reflex!" in a moment one of the bugs antenna came form under ground firing off like a missile!

out of reflex Akihsia stamped on a button making the shoulders and forarms opened making a static field acting like a shield keeping them safe form the strike Akihisa then stepped on it again making the shield expand leveling the school and the ground around them completely freeing big o's legs and knocking the bug back up above ground.

the shield then dropped as Akihsia watched the bug move around quickly firing beams form it's eyes one after the other as big o moved slowly to try and hit it missing each time.

Yuuko was screaming as they were knocked back by a hit as she cried, "Why did you drop the shield.

Akihisa remained focused on the screen and noticed the bug was working in a pattern when it moved right the right eye laser fired and when the bug moved left the left eye fired.

Akihsia then throw another punch as he said, "because I have a plan!" when the bug dodged to the left form big oh's left hip fired an anchor right through the eye stopping the blast and allowing big o to pull the bug right into it's left hand.

Big o held the robot bug in it's left fist as Akihisa's voice was heard, "what did you do to us!?Why did you do this?! Why did you take our memories!? What is this Dominus thing! What is this machine! How do I know how to drive it!"

Yuuko was shaking close to Akihsia in the cockpit as she was shaking, the robotic bug then only said, "Destroy Dominus!" it tired to fire it's remaining laser eye but a right piston powered punch to the head smashed that side only leaving the middle of the bug's head in place.

The bug then said, "destroy Dominus!" it just kept repeating that like a broken record as it did nothing else. As Akihsia said, "It's broken! Our memories are probably gone!"

Big o then dropped the machine as it's chest plates opened op revealing cannons that fired off destroying the enemy machine's remains.

Akihsia was crying for some reasons as Yuuko held him she was in tears as he said, "I'm sorry Yuuko I promise I'll try to find another way to get our memories back and make sense of all of this!"

Yuuko was crying, "all I want is a home to go back to! Do either of us even have that?"

in a moment Akihsia noticed form the distance the lights of a city coming on and he made big o walk towards it as he said, "No idea I'm just betting they are people over there."

as the machine slowly walked it spotted a bridge falling apart and out of reflex Akihisa had big hold up the middle till the scared people ran across the other in. once the last panicked person was across big o's hand moved.

a teen in the same uniform as Akihisa was stunned he moved a hand through his purple hair and rubbed his brown eyes as he suddenly said, " thanks…. Mr. Megadeus!"

Sooner after leaving Akihisa spotted a strange machine on tracks and noticed the machine was standing, "I think this thing is for transporting this slow thing around!"

Yuuko was about to protest, but big ow walked into the machine and the machine laid down taking off on the tracks at high speed going deep deep underground were there was no light making Yuuko scream till the machine stood up again and opened up in what looked like a hanger with repair equipment.

the next parts of the machine opened allowing Yuuko and Akihsia out Yuuko was hiding behind Akihsia as an older man with an eye patch walked out dressed in a suit in tie.

The man looked to Akihisa said, "According to my ID my name is Norman Burgs and I'm suppose to repair this machine. Are you it's pilot?"

Akihsia then said, "Why yes…. I mean I just piloted this thing and saved people and destroyed another metal giant."

Norman then bowed, "Then you most be my boss as well. Strange what happened here today!"

explosions and the sounds of riots where heard outside as Yuuko shiver and shock Akihsia looked to her growling he didn't like to see her like that! Scared.

twenty two years later.

Akihsia was in the paradigm city military police uniform screaming at the chief who was souichi Nishimura. "What do you mean you won't give me a raise I have a baby on the way!"

Souichi then crossed his arms, "then you're an idiot boy! To bring life into a world this ruined!"

Akihsia growled, "idiot? News flash boss your head is just as empty as mine! And at least I'm Sure my names Akihisa Yoshi! Thanks to my ID the only reason we call you souichi is because that is what was written inside your jacket that day! How do you know you didn't barrow someone else cloths! The real Souichi nishimura could be out on the street right now!"

the chief then slammed his hands on his desk! "Really now really? This form the guy who has only caught people by picking up them up from the Megadeus! I swear if we can find the person behind that machine I'll hung them up in front of the paradigm central building!"

Akihisa growled removing his jacket and throwing it on his desk as he looked to his watch and removed his hat and said, "well at least someone has the balls to do something other then shot the rioters! One day you will lose your job and when that happens I'm going to smoke a fucking cigar while drinking a whole bottle of wine! I QUIT!"

he then throw his badge at his ex-boss and walked out being stopped by Kyouji as he said, "Are you nuts!?"

Akihsia then said, "no I'm not I know people are good inside they just need help to calm down and think straight sense there heads are empty!"

Kyouji then said, "Akihisa you know I think of you like a brother and all but who the hell is going to do that?"

Akihisa then said, "why not me! I'll be the negotiator to bring things down and be settled with peace. And if that fails I'm sure Megadeus will handle it better then our boys in blue!"

Kyouji crossed his arms, "Akihisa the Negotiator really now if that work's I'll be the chief when that hard ass finally gets fired! I mean he thinks he's so much smarter news flash everyone alive right now has the same dam level of life skills!"

Akihsia nodded, "agreed! Now I'm going home and hoping my pregnant wife doesn't kill me."

eighteen years later

Akihsia now dressed in a black suit and tie, sitting in a school talking to a guy in an orange suit as he said, 'Kubo children are our future!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "but only the children within the domes! This children have no future! So why should we have to pay to build a new building for the school when they can just move it to the next dump that isn't anything!"

Akihisa growled as he said, "My children go to this school! You can't just tear it down and expect the school to move so easily! The nearest empty building is half way across town most of the kid's parents wont' be able to get there kid to school anymore!"

Kubo got up and adjusted his orange tie and said, " that's not the insurance companies problem! I represent there insurance and some mold and one broken roof isn't enough to make us shell out!"

Kubo then left and said, "sorry Mr. Negotiators I know you're the best but nothing short of a Megadeus stepping on this place in battle will make us pay for a new building the bet we can do is for free bulldoze out the room with the broken roof it's just one class room shorter but that's all we can do!" he then left.

Akihsia growled as he left and a seventeen year old boy who looked like a teenage Akihisa with his Yuuko's brown hair and green eyes walked up to him, "How did it go dad?"

Akihisa looked to his son and said, "I don't want to talk about it Junior!"

Junior blinked and said, "So as about as well as dealing with paradigm corporation."

Akihsia then noticed a little girl no older than ten with his ash brown hair and eyes in a simple pink dress black jacket and black shoes and tigh high socks and he said, "What are you looking at honey?"

the girl Hikari said, "this painting dad it's fuel of lies the sky isn't that blue!"

Akihsia sighed, "photos show before the event it was that blue."

Hikari then point to the green trees and bright flowers, "and the flowers?"

Junior then said, "you can still find those flowers in the domes were fake sun light allows them to grow."

Hikari then point to the butterflies in it, "but bugs don't look like that!"

Akihisa said, " because they haven't been any bugs sense the event." As he said that he noticed something on the wall and picked it up it was something form a book he saw, " a cocoon? But that's for bugs?"

to be continued.

next time " electric butterflies" 


	2. Eletric butterflies!

Akihsia was driving as he looked to the Cocoon on the dahs board then to the review mirror to spy his son and daughter in the back seat.

Akihisa's point of view.

Bugs! A bug! They haven't been seen in forty years! And my daughter found one and claims to have seen them before! I looked back to her she was yawning tired I mean she was a little girl?

But why didn't she share this? This is the find of a life time! Did she think no one would believe her? I then noticed the Cocoon cracking as a pear of legs came out I watched I was expecting a butterfly or moth but what I saw was differently that but different.

but it's wings where glowing yellow as it flew around I notice sparks leaving the dash board going into it's wings as it flow around and I also noticed the head lights dimming.

My eyes widen as I rolled down the window allowing the thing to flow out. I stopped the car and got out as did Junior we watched as the bug land on a street light and seem to zap it of it's energy making it go out. " What in the hell?"

I blinked in shock before I looked to junior and said, " Get back in the car! We need to roll!" Junior nodded as I took off. I noticed the lights were going out around the town as I drove the city was being plunged into darkness.

the power being taken away as the skies become filled with this electric eating butterflies. I heard bugs eat a lot but this is ridiculous there are to many! The city literal depends on power! Seventy percent of our food is grown in the domes artificial sun light! That light is electrically generated.

No power no food and everyone starves to death! This is a disaster! I looked around, trying ot think logically this problem couldn't come form nowhere and if this electric butterflies where natural this would have happened years ago!

I slowed down as my head lights dimmed Luckily I only need to battery to start and use the lights I don't need it to drive!

I then spotted my mansion and looked to Hikari who had fallen asleep, this bugs had to be man made monsters! There was no other answer and right now the only lead is Hikari! "HIKARI WAKE UP!"

I watched her jump awake as I pulled in and opened the door, "You're bugs are eating all the power Daddy needs to know everything you know about them and right now!"

Return to third person point of view.

Hikari then said, "I spotted one in the windows of this old man's house, that's all I know daddy."

Akihsia face palmed as he said, "do you remember where the house is?"

Hikari then smiled, " It's old man labcoats house!"

Akihsia sighed as he said, "Old man labcoat?"

Junior crushed one of the bugs between his hands and said, "the old guy who always wears a labcoat he lives a few blocks form the school If I use big o's rail system I can be there and check it out in half an hour!"

Akihisa sighed and said, "We're lucky the underground's power grid still works and this bugs only seem to be interested in the above!"

At what Point Yuuko who was in a little black dress black stockings black shoes, black sleeve like gloves and a black alice band in her hair walked out and said, "What's this I hear about my son going underground?"

Akihsia then turned the key to start the car but nothing, "No other options honey! And beside big o is currently the only working weapon the military police are helpless!"

Hikari then gasped, "Wait your going to smash the bugs?"

Akihisa then held out his wrist with the watch and said, "No other options honey! BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!"

Moments later in the middle of the city Big o was walking the bugs seemed to be attracted to the robot landing on it feed.

in the cockpit Akihisa was watching his systems going fuzzy, "Ok well that makes this easier!" he then make big o slam his fist together killing a massive amount of them as the chrome buster fired and many of the bugs fly right into the energy beam dying making a large hole in the cloud the swarm had over the city.

Meanwhile

Akihsia Yoshi Junior was crawling out of a manhole cover, "Thank you below ground power system! What it's been 40 years sense a repair team has been down there, how the hell is the track and the power grid down there still in working order?"

He then went looked to see old man labcoat house had burned down he then ran into the ruins hearing a groan and moved a board revealing the old man in a lab coat, "Old man lab coat!"

Junior got down as the old man said, "All my life I knew my calling was researching bugs. I even had the memories of doing it, but in a world with out bugs I had to make them. Then he came a man in a yellow suit, he gave me money to work now he's using my bugs to commit crimes under the cover of darkness."

Junior's eyes widen as he said, "calm down old man you're hurt!"

the old man then said, "It's to late for that beck gold he unleashed them for this! But I didn't finish my work! The bugs don't' eat till they are fuel they eat till they die!" with that the old man stopped talking and breathing he was gone!

Junior teared up as he closed the old man's eyes and cried and ran back to the man hole to the transport system for big o and pulled out what looked like a phone and spoke into it " Dead! The old man just died but he told me the bugs weakness they are to stupid to stop eating, they will eat till they die form over eating!"

in big o Akihisa heard the phone call and smiled, "So they can be overloaded but they have all the power in the city grid!"

Akihisa then looked to the school building seeing a lay out of the underground's power grid, " they don't have that grid's power and Kubo did say he would only pay for a new school if a Megadeus smashed the school, so ….. Time to kill two birds with one stone!"

in a moment Big oh charged another chrome buster and fired it down at the school destroying it and making I hole large enough to reveal a large energy tube!

in a moment the bugs flow over to the line absorbing energy form it dropping dead as they did so, they were dropping like flies.

Akihsia smiled the cloud over the city was already half dead thanks to his work and the overload, " and another negotiation is closed!"

he crossed his arms in the cockpit as he smiled, but his smile was cut short when he heard his son say " The old man said Beck Gold funded his work and released the bugs to steal things while everyone was helpless."

Akihsia then growled, "What a rat!"

Meanwhile Beck was in his hideout emptying bags of gems gold and cash with his two henchmen laughing.

the thin henchmen smiled," We did it boss we did it!"

the fat one then said "yeah beck you the man with the plan! What are we going to do with all this riches!?"

Beck then said, "Why simple just as our last heist paid for those bugs we're going to pay for the next one two geniuses in robotic want funding we'll pay them then kill them and take the Megadeus they build! We'll have a Megadeus! " he then laughed insanely " that's what all this jobs have been about getting us a Megadeus!"

The next day outside the ruined School Kubo was crying as Akihsia smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well now the school board has a nice empty lot lined up!"

he then pulled out a contract, "Please sigh here, the school was destroyed by a Megadeus, so you have to pay for constructing a new one. If you don't' sign now the court will force you to sign and your company will be fined making it coast you more money! So take the cheaper option and sign on the line now!"

Kubo signed as he said, "you did this! You asked Megadeus to destroy the place! To make me pay!"

Akihsia smiled as he took away the contract, "While I'm flattered you think I'm so good I can negotiate with Megadeus that's just silly. Me having a connection to a giant robot! Do you hear yourself man!"

Kubo then yelled, "FUCK YOU NEGOTIATOR!"

Akihsia then turned to leave as he said, "No I have my wife for that!" he then laughed as he got in his car and said, "I fucking love my job!"

As he drove off he spotted the new Chief of military police Kyouji looking over the area at the underground power gridline!

Akihsia then said, "He'll probably try to blast it to piece to stop big o! but it'll be fore nothing the underground grid has about five bypass and replacement lines in place I would just need to flip a switch to restart the system. But still Beck Gold I've been tracking him sense my military police days no one's seen his face and he always works under the cover of bigger problems. I hope he's worth the wait!"

he then drove off smiling as he said, "Negations for a new school building case closed! Electric butterflies case close! Beck gold case still open!"

to be continued.

next time her name is Dorothy!


	3. Her name is Dorothy part one!

Akihisa was at a drop looking to a girl named Dorothy who was blind fold behind held by two goons.

Akihsia put down a case and said, "I am a honest man send the girl over and I'll kick the money over!" he then notice they where about to say something, "If I kick the money over now you'll just leave with the girl and ask for more money!"

the goon who was skinny pushed Dorothy forward and said, "Smart man!"

when she was half way over Akihsia kicked the case over and the fat goon took it and got in there car.

Akihisa then removed the girl's blind fold, "got you miss Wayneright!" A moment later the goons car was gone and professor Soldano ran in and yelled, "that isn't my daughter!"

Akihisa then looked to Dorothy removing his sun glasses and it wasn't until she moved her head and he heard to sound of stiff gears moving that it hit him, "that is one ridiculously human android! Relax sir. I have plans for such tricks!"

he then pulled out his watch and hit a button and in a moment the sound of a blast was heard, followed by the sight of a case flying in the air as he said, "Remote return thank you Hikari!" the suit case then landed in his right hand.

The professor's eyes widened, "YOU FOOL WHAT IF THEY HURT YOUR YOU IDIOT YOUR FIRED!" he then left.

Akihisa rubbed his head, "I can understand being worried about your daughter I mean I would be a train wreck if Hikari was kidnapped heaven forbid!"

Dorothy turned to him, "How can a louse like you have a child?"

Akihsia looked to her, "I'm use to hearing that form my wife, some of the girls who try to hire me and female officers but I never though I would hear that form a robot." He then put back on his sun glasses and said. "Look I'm not sure what you should do now but if your memory unit has any information on the bad guys hide out that would be a big help in finding the real Dorothy!"

Dorothy the robot then looked to him, "Stop and think Louse the professor is unwed,and and he and is unwed daughter's last names are different."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "So illegitimate children happen all the time, and he's well known for going to 'clubs' there isn't anything out of place so I have no idea what your getting at Miss Robot!" he then walked to his car and opened the driver side door, "so again any useful information or artificial thoughts?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes in a very human like manner before she left and Akihsia got in his car and drove off, "androids I swear the more human they are the creepier they act!"

He then drove off stopping by what looked like a jazz club and got out walking in the smell of cigars, the sight of neon lights, and the sounds of smooth jazz hitting him as he walked over to someone named big ear.

Big ear smiled, "What brings you to the speakeasy Akihisa! I thought your wife didn't want you in places like this!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket pulling out a roll of cash, "Leave my wife out of this I need information of Dorothy wayneright it's important to this case I'm working on "

Big ear took the cash and said, "Sorry man but in the forty years this city has been working no one with that name has been living here!"

Akihisa's shot up and raised an eye brow as he remembered the robot's words, " Ok now then why would the professor claim to have a daughter? Wait... He planed on using me as a middle man in a mob pay off! He wasn't worried about his daughter he was pissed that I got the money back keeping my hands clean! The robot she was just to make me look horrible at my job on top of it!"

Big ear laughed as he said, "you really screwed up this one!" he then took a drink and Akihsia raised an eye brow.

Akihisa just shrugged it off and walked off as he said, "Does that even do anything for him!" he then got in his car and drove as he asked out loud, "what the hell did I just step in?"

elsewhere

Professor Soldano was crying, "my baby girl your safe and sound!"

Beck then walked out looking at the giant robot the professor was calling his a daughter, "Ok you crazy that's not a baby it's not a girl it's not your daughter! It's a Megadeus!"

the Professor then said, "how dare you that is my life's work! My greatest creation it's more of a child of mine then any thing can ever be!"

Beck rubbed his head in confusion, "I'm sorry mr. but the only thing you made was the android lady for that other professor in exchange for the Megadeus blue prints! Claiming this thing as your master work is like saying a paint by numbers is a van gogh! Literally you whacko!"

the professor then tried to get into Beck's face but he gasped and looked down to see a knife in his gut! As he said, "Sorry man no money to pay us for delivering the blue prints no robot for you! we're claiming Dorothy-1 as collateral! Just as I hoped!"

the professor then fell over holding his stomach, "that's why you requested that Negotiator!"

Beck then smiled as he yelled to his gang, "Load up that remote control unit into our van! Boys we are doing crime with a Megadeus! My master plan is finally complete!"

Elsewhere

When Akihsia got home he was great by Yuuko who was pointing to Dorothy as she said, "The robot lady wants a word with you honey!"

Akihsia removed his glasses and raised an eye brow, "I'm sorry but please rephrase that honey!"

Dorothy held out a picture and hand it to him, "the real Dorothy Wayneright died before the event!"

the Negotiator looked at it and raised an eye brow, "Ok so you're a robot based on a died women form before the event.. Dorothy get in my car I think it's time we pay your 'dad' a visit to get some answers!"

Dorothy nodded and said, "thank you I will find away to repay you for your services!"

Later on half way across town Akihsia got out at the professors lab and kicked down the door and walked in, "oh professor me and your 'daughter' know a lot now care to fill in the gaps!"

he said holding his wrist watch to his mouth just in case but they came to see the man stabbed and looking at them.

he reached for Dorothy "the second Dorothy my baby girl the second one I made!"

Akihsia raised an eye brow and head off to see what looked like blue prints with the creators names blanked out, "the Dorothy one! You built a Megadeus!? Let me see now trade contract one android for money, wait you built Dorothy for someone else to get the money to build a giant robot? What the hell is this?! It's like a bad movie!"

there was no answer the professor was down So Akihsia pulled out a liter and set the blue prints on fire and watched them burn to ash on to the metal floor, "there will not be a Dorothy three!"

he then heard an alert coming form his car and ran back out with the confused Dorothy. Akihisa then opened a panel to reveal a police radio that said, "large Megadeus attacking dome five!"

Akihisa then looked to Dorothy "Dorothy time to go pay your big sister a visit but once more in the back only woman who rides shot gun with me is my wife!"

Dorothy then got in the back seat and said, "thank you for the warning!"

Akihsia got in and looked at her in the rear-view mirror as he drove off saying, "you are just way to human to not be creepy! You know I'm shocked my car can even roll with you in it! You have to wait about the same as the car!"

Dorothy then state, "while you are not to far off you never comment on a lady's weight louse! But the professor only build me because he was paid for Does that not make the man who paid for me my other father?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he drove to where he could see explosions, " I guess so if anything he want you "

He pulled into the dome and got out he spotted the Robot using the tentacles coming form it's claws to fill it's claws with bold cash and gems form buildings. "A common robber? That's abuse of a Megadeus power! BIG OH IT'S SHOW TIME!"

In a Moment the ground start to shake as Big o's head appeared in a building and Akihisa jumped into.

when Big o was standing it had split a building almost in half! When the robot took a step the building fell down.

watching through a helmet in the van was Bet who was in controls, "so it's you! the thorn in my side we finally meet on the field of batter! This is for all the loot you stopped me form getting!"

in a moment Dorothy-one's right tentacles formed a drill and tried to slam into Big o's chest! Only for the Big to punch the drill with it's fist holding back the drill perfectly.

Form the monitors Akihsia spotted Dorothy copying her sister machine, "Are they catching interference form eachother?

His thoughts where cut short as the Big sister's left set of tentacles grabbed big o and raised it!

Akihisa then hit an anchor control and smiled, "let's test shall we!" the anchors then fired off missing the robot.

in his cockpit van Beck laughed, "that won't hit me! What an idiot he then gasped as his robot stumbled back letting go of the big "Wait I didn't tell it to do that!" he then saw form the robot's eyes the android having done the same action because an anchor shock the ground she was standing on when it hit. "Wait interference!?"

A moment letter Beck saw the first eye View of Big o's piston powered left hook of a punch making his vision go to static as he screamed!"

in his cock bit Akihsia had his arms crossed as he saw the enemy head with it's skull smashed out falling over as it's stolen loot fell form it's shut down claw, "No core memory! No controls! And with no blue prints they'll never know how to build a compatible head to get it running again!"

he then saw a van taking off form behind a building noticing the Gold b on the side, "Beck gold! So this was your game your lucky Big o's not fast enough to chase you and I can't leave with out revealing myself as it's owner!"

he then hit a button to make big o sink back down as he looked to see Dorothy running off as face palmed , "Right her dad and sister die!" He then looked to the hand that punched the drill it was caved in dented and unable to open, "Well I'm going to need to give Norman his repair bonus early this month."

when big o went down in a cover of dust Akihsia walked out on the street as he said, "the worst part isn't Beck got away again but I've worked a whole day with out getting paid!" he put his hands in his pocket and kicked a rock as he spotted Kyouji!

Kyouji then said, "you where the black Megadeus was why am I know shocked! I swore back in our police officer days you and it where working together! And when I find someone brave enough to go underground I'll find the proof!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and rubbed his eyes as he spotted a ghostly image of Kyouji in a school uniform with a mini version of himself standing before him! When he finished rubbing them he saw reality again. Kyouji in his police uniform alone. "Look Buddy I love you like a brother! But right now I've been scammed out of a days pay thanks to Beck golds plan! This is the last thing on my mind!"

He then walked to his car and spotted a parking lock on the right front wheel " Really man? Really?"

Kyouji crossed his arms, "you think I'm going to let this go this easily! Now I'll open it if you answer the question are you working with Megadeus?"

Akihsia opened his car door hit a button making the locked wheel fall off, and the trunk opened and Akihsia pulled out a spare wheel and some tools, "I would rather change my tire!"

Kyouji crossed his arms and said, "Smartass!" He then pulled out a megaphone and yelled to a guy playing the sax on a corner, "Sir. You need to leave this is a crime scene!"

to be continued.


	4. Her name is Dorothy part two!

Akihisa's point of view

I sat at a table with my family eating a meal at this dinner and a show place it was open house night. Normally we would have diner at home and eat a meal Norman mad but Norman need to focus on repairing big o's hand so here we were

I looked over to my wife shooting the you don't take me out enough glare I rolled my eyes dam it I love her but she is scarier than any Megadeus.

I saw my son moving his right index finger in tune with the music of the jazz player, and my daughter happily bopping her head.

I continued to eat the roast I ordered as I smiled at least something good came out of this day a family night, doesn't make up for not getting paid to day. The next few acts kind of blinded in nothing to make them stand out they were all Smooth jazz

pretty soon the wait staff removed our plates I was about to get up to go pay but then I heard something on the speaking, "Now welcome to our stage our owner Dr. wayneright's own granddaughter Dorothy!"

I then stopped and looked on stage as Dorothy the android walked up in a red dress and began to sing a shockingly emotional song, while the owner smiled and clapped his hands. "what the?"

I could hear Hikari asking, "Daddy if she's a robot how can she have a grandpa?"

I looked to her and said, "That's what I want to ask!"

Yuuko grabbed my arm and said, "and start something with our kids around!"

Point of view change to third person

Yuuko then said, "Look I know this is weird but right now our kids are in the picture and while I do miss being your partner our children are more important then a mystery! So let's get out kids home and for the all finished message form Norman before diving in to this!"

Akihisa nodded and crossed his arms, "far point." He was about to say something else when a gun shot made him pull his fall down and lean there table down to give them cover.

Hikari hugged Yuuko who held her Yuuko then reached for her black hand bag on a chair and pulled out a revolver and said, "why don't you carry a gun?"

Akihisa held his watch and said, " why would I carry something..!" some henchmen dressed in a blue suit black ski mask, and blue top hat, then came around and in a moment a wire shot form the watch around the henchmen's neck and Akihisa pulled making the bad guy hold his neck and fall over passing out form lax of air.

Akihisa then hit a button making the wire retract as he took the downed man's sub machine gun and stuck it over the table and said, ".. that I can easily grab off anyone?"

Junior then pulled Hikari close to cover her, "Relax Little sister big brother's got you!"

Akihisa then looked up to see One stage a man in a yellow suit grabbing Dorothy after shooting her supposed grandpa, "What in the? Wait could he be?" as he left so did the goons

Yuuko then kneecapped another henchmen and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!" She held the gun at the man's face, "I'm a mother who's kids have now been in a gun fight talk!

the man then said, "beck gold he paid us to take the robotic replacement for the old timers dead daughter!"

Akihisa gasp as he dropped the Machine gun the bullets falling out of his hand, "Wait I get it now the professor got the blue prints for the doctor who built Dorothy as his end of the trade and Beck was simple a middle man for the deal and he cashed in by me being me! It doesn't matter I destroyed the robot's core memory unit and burned the prints no way Dorothy one could be repaired. So why go after Dorothy?"

Junior then said, "..I'm not going to say it Hikari is here!"

Yuuko nodded before shivering and said, "yeah that's creepy" she then looked ot Hikari and before the girl could say a word she said, "When you're older!"

Akihisa held his chin, "I feel sorry for the doctor .. I can understand but how he hasn't had a daughter sense the event.. he recovered a memory!"

they then heard the ground shaking and quickly ran out side thinking it was an earth quake only to see Dorothy-1 form behind walking making Akihisa's jaw drop, "Impossible! No way it could be fixed!"

Yuuko then reached in to her hand back putting up the revolver and pulling out a flash light and shined it on the robot's head to show Dorothy hook into the robot's head, "No way they could fix it?" She then stared at akihsia.

Akihisa crossed his arms, "Don't' start women, But how does hooking an android up to a Megadeus fix it?"

Junior then looked at his dad, "dad remember the interference were what happened to one Dorothy happened to the other. I think they jury rigged Dorothy in as a replacement core memory!"

Akihisa then ran to his car opened it an hit a button making a screen on the dahs flip out and said, "Norman how much longer till Big o is ready!"

Norman's face then turned back to big o who had a hand of grey metal, "if you don't mind going into combat with mix matched paint and half load ammo you is ready now!"

Akihisa smiled and held his watch to his mouth and said, "that'll doo! BIG O It'S SHOW TIME!" In a moment the Black Megadeus was up out of the ground having load Akihsia into the cockpit.

Akihisa crossed his arms as the controls fell down and he said, "action!" he then looked to a monitor to Yuuko and said, "Honey I can grab Dorothy easily ending this thing but then Beck gets away to do it again This things controls aren't inside of it! I believe they are in that van they drove away in Find it and stop them form running!"

Yuuko nodded and pulled out her revolver and said, "Ok gets stay close to mommy!" she then walked off followed by Junior and Hikari up into a parking garage that Dorothy-one seemed to avoid attacking. She watched as Big o used it's forearm plates to block the drills and said, "ok it's not smashing this so beck most be here!"

they then came to the van parked all alone and Yuuko hold her gun with to arms and said, "Kids get down and hide!" she then watched Junior and Hikari hide behind a beam with Junior holding on to his little sister!

In a moment Yuuko Shot at one of the Van's tires with all her bullets and smiled when she ran out of Ammo the tire start to go flat and they didn't even hear her over the Robot battle!

Yuuko smiled and turned to leave, "ok kids come on let's go tell your father mission complete!"

they then ran out and junior jumped up and down shooting a thumbs up to big o who seemed to see it.

A moment later big o gave an open handed right hook but instead of punching Dorothy the Large machine grabbed the android pulling her out making the enemy Megadeus once more freeze up dead.

he then heard the sound of something trying to start and noticed a van's head lights and smiled as his fight reached in grabbing the van as he could see beck in the front window.

In the cockbit Akihisa smiled at Beck's goofy scared jaw dropped eyes bugging face as he said, "so this is beck gold finally got you and what a let down!"

in a moment he spotted military police and trapped the van making Beck and his two Goons come out only for Yuuko to yell, " Meet Beck gold brought to you guys by way of Megadeus!"

Kyouji got out in time to see Big o sinking back into the underground, "well beck gold your finally under arrest!"

Akihsia then rejoined his family hands in his pocket and said, "and we have come to terms."

the next day Dorothy was cleaning the Yoshi family's floor in her new black dress when She noticed Yuuko, "Miss Yoshi while I am happy to work for you guys to repay the debit I owe, I most ask why was I only given black dresses?"

Yuuko then smiled and said, "live in this house you have to wear black!"

Dorothy then tilt her head to the right trying to process what she said, "your taste in style is horrible, how dare you pass it along to your children and possible corrupt your husband with your bad taste!"

Yuuko then growled and picked up a screw driver, "You want to go robot bitch!?""

to be continued.


	5. Mirror mirror in the mind!

Late in the Yoshi Mansion it was night all were sleeping other than Dorothy who was cleaning.

He stopped by a door and opened to see Akihisa sleeping in his night robe holding his white who was in a black night gown in his arms as they slept

The android couldn't help but ask, "He seems distress what could the louse be dreaming of

Within his dream Akihisa was in his normal suit walking down the halls of that school he first woke up in

Akihisa's point of view

as I walked I saw faceless students and teachers well mostly faceless I could see Kyouji in one class marked B, Yuuko and Kubo in the class marked A and myself in a class marked F with something that had Yuuko's face I mean the records said she had a twin brother may be that's it.

I held my head every night it was this I could even see the former head of the military police teaching the class I was in.

It was strange this was my nightly dream my mind trying to piece together a past I didn't want. I don't need the past I have the present so why won't my sleeping mind let it go.

Why this location, I walked around arms crossed as began to think, this place is where I awake after the event maybe the event was so dramatic I can't let it go even though it was blanked for my mind so my mind is trying to piece it together.

I walked along the walls coming to a lunch room I swear could see those faceless students fighting using smaller version of themselves it was strange. May be the school used those things to train us for the use of a Megadeus?

Why am I even thinking of this and dreaming about it I'm a married man and parent I should be dreaming about my children's future and the memories I have with my wife the women I love!

I then heard my voice say "but how can you love or have a future with out the past to guide you, you knew her long before the event and you both didn't get along!"

I then turned to see a grey copy of myself dressed and looking like I did when I first awake with out past and turned to it, "Who we us to be matters not in this world .. me!"

the other men said, "I'm you the nagging little voice that wants your memories and past back you remember the school you remember S.T.W system but don't understand any of it. How those that feel to have a memory and understand it so little it's like you don't remember it at all?"

I crossed my arms and said, "If you're me then you know I don't care in the slightest!"

the other me crossed his arms and said, " I keep telling myself that but I knew it isn't true I'm a detective I figure out mysteries and there is no greater mystery then the time before the event!"

I crossed my arms again and smirked, "finally you start making sense my double, I pay I'm trying to figure out a mystery and that's my only care about the past!"

the double then said, "I keep telling myself that but in the end the end I know I want to know more about myself what was I like what did I do what was my wife like! What was her twin brother like, who was I, who was she? Who were we back then in the time of our memories now long forgotten!"

I growled and turned to leave only for the double to be in front me I looked back the him there was gone, "Look I'm growing tired of this talking to the nagging voice in the back of my head! If I want to be nagged I would smoke on the couch while drinking a martini , in front of my daughter again, and I would enjoy that nagging as my wife is cute when she's mad! This nagging I don't enjoy!"

the double then laughed and said, "Somethings never change even in the time when things don't remember what they once were. It's funny how the soul knows what the mind and body forget"

I then heard voice some familiar calling me stupid an idiot a baka and the ultimate idiot some sound like the people I know even my wife and other's I couldn't remember I simple adjusted my tie, "So either your lying or I was like my son mind to focused on puzzles and mysteries to do tests. And so what if me and my wife didn't get along in school we are in love now that's all that matters."

the double looked stunned as he said, "why to not let the past haunt me but I still have self-doubts after all how can I be a parent when I have nothing to go on not that memory would with that."

I raised and eye brow was my subconscious telling me I didn't have parents it clearly had more memory then I did, and was hinting .. wait what am I thinking? " Look I see what you're doing and I won't let it bother me now go away!"

In a moment I found myself in some kind of old amazement part I knew it as a still running version of the abandoned one outside the city limits.

the double was now standing on an all grey copy of big o as he said, "then fight me either give up the connection to the past or fall to the past!" he then went into the cock pit by merging with his big o copy. It looked like he was melting into it.

I then found myself in big o as both me and the copy throw left hooks that hit fist to fist!

I continued like that he went for a piston punch so did I, I fired the chrome buster he fired it his being black and white, He fired the missiles I fire the missiles our attacks always meet canceling eachother out.

It was like shadow boxing I couldn't get a hit in, on a scream I saw the double say, "give up now you can't beat history!" he then some how landed a punch at my big o's chest a left hook

I was sent skidding back and had to use the anchors to stop myself as I fired the eye beams only for him to fire a grey copy to block, "How did he hit me!

I tried firing the missiles again and he countered but then in the middle behind the cover of smoke I fired the eye beams again this time hitting him, that's how he's thinking more moves ahead of me!

He's been copying me then using then taking advantage of my shock by striking while I'm focused on what just happened instead of the here and now. He had me stuck in the past so I was failing at the present.

I smiled as I watched the copy's left arm be hit in the shoulder by my eye beams, making small hole in it it didn't fall off showing it was still intact enough to hold on.

If I can take down an arm I can cut his attack power by half! I then went to punch the left shoulder only for him to copy this time both our piston powered fist hit there targets.

I would have been knocked back if I didn't have the anchors in place and I smiled as I watched his left arm fall off I then smiled as I gave him a right hook to the stomach to knock him back I recalled my anchors and fired the eye beams.

my beams hit two of the anchors the copy was firing on the right side so he fell over that way with out the support.

I smiled happily as I watched the copy on the ground and I began to charge the chrome buster I saw the copy on screen saying, "please me if you get rid of me you lose the memories you have buried it will take you so much longer to figure out your past if you fire that!"

I then smiled as I said, "Then I'll take my time! Fire chrome buster!" I smiled as the beam took away the copies head.

in a moment I found myself in the school lunch room looking at my copy now arm and headless

I spotted an exit and walked to it not even looking back once I was through the door my eyes opened I was awake in my room holding my sleeping wife.

I smiled as I looked down to her giving her a kiss on the head and smiling as I whispered, "I don't need my past when I have the gift that is my present."

I then smiled as I closed my eyes in my dreams this time I was in a room locked with the removed head and arm of my double the face frozen in a cream with blood gushing form it's eye sockets as they eyes rioted away.

the skin so followed till it was just a blood covered skull frozen in a scream.

.. Just saw my own screaming cut off head melt.. you know when most eyes have not mares it's about monsters I get this bull shit just great.. going to be a I need a smoke when I first wake up king of morning

.. may be a martini with breakfast kind as well.

..going to be awhile till I can come to terms with this nightmare but I know I've come to terms with not knowing my past.

.. honestly why can't I dream about the one I love like a normal person?

To be continued

next time underground terror.


	6. underground terror!

Down below in the underground Akihisa was climbing down.

Akihisa's point of view.

I looked around the underground train tunnels using a flash light to light my way, from reports this was an underground train system known as a subway some people lived downed here before the event most because they had no chose.

I looked at a plate I was being paid to find a lost reporter for the paradigm press by Rosewater himself, Kind of couldn't say no his last report said he was deeper then this.

as I put the light in my mouth and removed a manhole to a deeper level My eyes widen as my vision blurred my hands shaking as I looked at them not even I've done this deep.

I started to climb down the older starting to fade to new as I went deeper and deeper down the whole losing the light of above

My body was shaking and shivering as I gasped dropping my light to the bottom so now I was moving down to a light below.

I shivered and shock with each step down the latter I was panting gasping for air cold in a warm metal tunnel, This can't be happening it can't be it can't. I've been below ground many times there's no way like just like everyone else.

I gasped as I had to stop and hold my heart and screamed, "it is true!" I'm scared! I'm scared of the underground like everyone else just not as much!

It was at that point a tripped and fell down the tunnel as I screamed as I rolled over to face the light for a second I thought I was falling up out of here till I hit the ground below and blacked out..

.. there was a moment where I heard strange voice belonging to face I couldn't remember calling my name.. they sound friendly.. but they fade as I opened my eyes slowly..

.. the next thing I knew I spotted Dorothy and Junior over me as I sat up rubbing my head it killed me

Return to third person point of view

Akihisa got up, "Son what are you doing down here?" he looked up the latter that seemed endless not so long ago was now just a few feet he couldn't have hurt himself that badly, it was all the fear.

Junior then said, "When I got back form school mom said you where underground so I went to go see what was up and Mom Made me bring the robotic baby sister."

Dorothy then said, " yes she sends the robot to the dangerous place, because she is to scared to go with her son who she lets play around down in this creepy place!"

Junior then looked to his dad, "So what's up dad?"

Akihisa rubbed his head, "nothing much just being paid to look around down here for reporter Seebach."

Junior then pulled out a flash light and said, "Can I come dad I'm already down here!"

Akihisa then said, "Did you do your homework?" Junior rubbed the back of his head nervously , "Good I took you to work with me is the perfect get out of homework free card. Now come on boy!"

They then left Junior smiling as Dorothy rose her eye brow, "what kind of idiocy did I just witness with my robotic eyes and in graved into my memory banks?"

she then followed her hair band glowing to light the way they soon left a steel tunnel to see what looked like part of a town buried below ground.

Walking down it Akihsia spotted a coffee shot for a moment he saw teens in school uniforms ordering coffee form there one of which looked like Yuuko till he shock his head to return to reality, "Fucking memory just leave me I don't want you!" he muttered to himself so no one heard him.

Junior then screamed and they turned to see what looked like an armorless Megadeus half buried as Akihisa's eyes widen as he looked at that, "It's like big o and archetype maybe?"

on the shoulder of the robot was a man with bandages covering his head " yes I knew secrets of the past lay buried underground and I paid so much for finding this wonderous find!"

Akihisa's eyes widened, "Seebach!"

The man laughed, " No that man died were for now I am Schwarzwald!"

Junior blinked and said, "even I know about the black forest poem I mean couldn't you pick a better I've gone mad name man?"

Schwarzwald crossed his arms, "at least your child is well read that is a good sign of your parenting skills a bad sign is bring him down here!"

Dorothy remained quite and frozen for much of this till she looked into the eyes of the robot and it glow making her scream before her screamed morphed to the sound digital error noise making everyone cover there ears.

Till she stopped looking like she had crashed as the eyes of the machine glow making it move and flex making Schwarzwald jump off, "it awakens but how? I've been here for weeks and it hadn't done that!"

The Machine then freed it's arm and then it's legs it stood awkwardly and shaking it's head hitting the roof of the cave as it shock and flared around.

it hunched over and looked to Dorothy and reached for her making her run as did the Yoshi men as Dorothy said, "it can not be! I have no relation to it I know that! I don't know it! It's no friend of mine! That thing should be allowed to exists anywhere!" She screamed in fear.

Junior then said, "So androids to feel fear now on the subject of robots Dad you want to?"

Akihisa looked at his watch, "Already did but I never though I would need to go below the subway!"

the machine then jumped at them towering over them like a human looking for ants it then reached for Dorothy who was screaming, "NO NO NO!"

In a moment Big oh came through a wall punching it away as it grabbed the three and put it in it's cockpit.

Schwarzwald watched eye's widen, "the negotiator the Megadeus! He's the dominos!"

in the cockpit Akihsia cried Action as Big o gave it's "Cast in the name of god ye not guilty!"

Akihsia looked to the shaking Dorothy and said, "Take a look Dorothy that thing is a monster with no relation to you!" the enemy archetype jumped on them knocking them over as Akihsia lift a panel and hit all the buttons as he said, "And that goes for you too big o it's not your friend so don't hold back!"

in a moment Big o chest missiles fired on the archetype knocking it off and into the roof.

Moments later big o was using it's anchors fired at the roof to pull it's self up as the Archetype fell back down trying to crush them again but this time firing a shock blast on them that hit Big making it rattle as big o raised it's hand the panels on it's forearms won't open so it wait for the machine to land

before the piston released hitting the enemy machine in the gut with a sudden impacted making the rattling stop as the machine fell lifeless form the whole within it.

in the cockbit Akihsia smiled and looked around the former reporter gone, "great his gone" he then hit a button in the panel and one the other end making the voice of Alex rosewater appear on the other end, "oh negotiator did you find my reporter?"

Akihisa then said, " he clearly went crazy form what he found underground and quit."

Alex then indifferently said, "Oh then we'll have to get him his last check then." He then hung up.

Akihsia's eyes widen as he turned Big o to see the whole he came from didn't connect to the tracks, "Wait how did you get here big o? and how do we get you out of here?"

it was at that moment he turned on big o's forehead lights to see an open Megadeus sized lift and to his confusion he got it and big o hit a button making it go back up to the subway and get in it's transport as they headed home.

Junior blinked in confusion, "oh what the hell just happened dad?"

Akihsia rubbed his head, "I have no idea I honestly have no idea I mean they looked like the missing part of town but how did it get under another part of town? How did Big o get on the lift? And what was with the archetype

Dorothy was rocking back and forth her hands wrapped around her knees, "It was after me it was after me Something I don't know want me for some unknown reason! It was after me!"

Junior then point to her and said, "Dad should we try turning her off then back on again?"

Akihisa then said, "Let's leave that call for Norman and also if your mother asks what happened?"

Junior then said, "Nothing nothing happened!"

Later on Yuuko had her husband by his jacket and yelled, "YOU HAD MY BABY BOY IN THE COCKPIT OF YOUR DEATH BOT!"

Akihsia then looked to Dorothy, "Dam you robobitch!"

To be continued.

next time bring back my ghost


	7. Bring back my ghost!

Another day Akihisa was in a town mansion adjusting his tie talking to a blink women named Akira Fraser for a moment he pictured her saying little brother before shaking his head back to reality.

Akihisa looked to the blind women her hair greyer then in the memory he had just saw, "So what is it you want miss Fraser?"

Akira then put her hands together, "my birthday is coming up and as I don't have many years left I would like my gift to be closure you remember my youngest son Bonny the officer."

Akihisa then looked to a picture of a guy in military police uniform, " yeah the only one form the domes to become part of the military police he fell in the river a year ago in the riots, it's what stopped them."

Akira nodded and said, " yes they never found the body so there I still hope he may be alive somewhere Please either find my baby boy or confirm his.." she was crying as Akihisa put a hand on her shoulder.

Akihisa adjusted, "Don't worry Akira as a parent myself I'll do my best!" He then left the mansion and got in his car to drive.

Akihisa was driving as he noticed the fog outside the dome and what looked like a large ghostly image coming by the bay He then make a sharp turn to go check it out when he got there he notice the fog leaving and the image gone but a police car was turned over on it's side.

He parked sharply and got out to check it out seeing an id on the ground as he said, "One of the officer who last saw Bonny interesting!" He left The id on the ground and got back in the car, "this scene is for the military police! I have a lead to follow."

Later on at bug Ear's club Akihisa put money on the counter as he said, "Ok big ear I saw fog a transparent robot and now an officer is gone! What do you know!"

Big ear pocketed the money and said, "the anniversary of the riots is coming up sense the start of the week when the fog rolls in all officer who where on the bridge that fateful day have been vanishing as the transparent thing appears. They say it's officer Bonny Fraser's ghost come to take revenge on the officer who didn't try to save him."

Akihsia got up and said, "I don't believe in ghost Big ear, and I'm going to go prove it and finish do my job at the same time!"

Later on a higher up police officer was in the back of a car as he notice they where heading for the Hutson river and he said, "Driver we're not going by the river!"

the driver then looked into the review mirror as he said, "I didn't want to go t it either but you push me in there for saying no to the shoot the civilians dead order!"

at that point a ghostly image appeared as the driver jumped out the car as the police officer screamed as the image fired.

In a Moment the harbor patrol turned on there boats lights revealing themselves and firing on the image as a copy of office bonny stood on the bridge laughing.

Moments later form the water came out Big o making the boats be moved back

Kyouji watched as his ships bullets went through the image of the monster, "that thing really is a ghost! Don't know how your going to punch the dead Megadeus.

In the Cockpit Akihsia stood still as the image fired on him knocking him back a little and he smiled the image vanished and appeared on his side as hid him again.

the image then teleported behind him and fired as Akihsia monitors beeped and he smirked happily, "Got you know!" then made big O turn and shoot it's eye beams at what looked like nothing

But the image and fog vanished revealing the real Megadeus standing off behind the bridge hiding by the beams and fog.

Kyouji's eyes wide as he took of his hat, "It wasn't a ghost it was a cheep smoke and mirror trick literally! How could we be so stupid to think a real ghost was on the lose!" he looked up even the bonny was gone, "all part of this things act, who ever is behind this is a sicko!"

Kyouji then watched Big o sink into the water as he said, "I don't know what's worst falling for such a cheep trick and it taking you to figure it out!" He throw his hat on the dock and pulled out a walkie talking, "search the area for who's controlling this thing! I want their ass in jail!"

Meanwhile watching on a bench was the real bonny as Akihisa appeared walking up to him, "that was some act you had officer."

Bonny removed his hat, "I'm not an officer not after what they want to do they want to kill the rioters the riots were over there homes being taken and destroyed to make the domes bigger. I can't be a police officer after that."

Akihisa adjusted his tie, "all I want to know is where you got the Megadeus?"

Bonny then shrugged, "I honestly don't know after the gunshot form my former captain knocked me over I woke up on it's back it having treated me I spent the last year healing and figuring out how to use it, it responded to my thoughts like it was my own shadow. I found out about it's projector, fog and power to curve it's shoots all used in this act."

Akihsia put his hands in his pockets, "One big act that failed because someone was smart enough to not believe in ghosts. Someone who doesn't care enough about the past to fear it's return."

Bonny looked down and said, "didn't think I would find anyone like that, anyway I guess I have to go to jail now don't i?"

Akihisa then said, "yes but first you need to see your mother I promised her closure for her birthday."

Bonny got up and put his hat back on, " Gee Mr. negotiator you sound like her brother or something."

akihsia rolled his eyes, "Now that's crazier then ghosts!"

Later on in Akira Fraser's home she sat at a table before a cupcake with a candle in it as bonny walked up behind her and said, "Hi mom sorry I had come by."

Akira smiled and cried, "I knew you were alive Bonny I know it!"

Bonny then said, " yeah but you wont' be proud of me anymore I did a bad thing!" he put his hat in a trash can. "and through away everything about me being a police officer that made you proud of me."

Akira cried, "I figured as much but I still love you and it's my fault I sheltered you to much in this domes, to try and stop you from turning out like me. you weren't ready for the world outside Bonny but remember no matter what mama loves you."

she then closed her blind eyes and stopped talking as the candle flame went out.

Bonny put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I love you to mom!"

He then walked outside with his hands up in the air as military police were waiting. Before long he was cuffed.

Kyouji sighed and said, "there is no justice in this a good man was almost murder by corrupt officers and went about wanting revenge so bad he became the same as them. This is a lose lose for everyone."

Akihsia walked up behind him and said, "His brother is a lawyer but I don't think that will bring justice. This city is to dark for Justice's light to shine bright. Why do you think I quite this, my current job allows for at least some justice after all a women got to see her son one last time, something that wouldn't happen if we did it you're way."

Kyouji nodded and said, "Why do you think I'm not charging you for being a get away driver Akihisa. That's the only piece of justice in this year long case, the only justice to come form the riots!"

Akihisa nodded and put his hands in his pockets to leave as he said, "Yeah I felt her pain Kyouji not just as one parent to another, but as something else, like I knew her. Like I knew her in the long forgotten past."

Kyouji then crossed his arms and said, "Well her maiden name was Yoshi if the records are right so she was probably family."

Akihisa then did a sharp turn to look at the mansion as the image of the younger still able to see Akira saying brother played again and he muttered, "sister."

He held his head as he looked to bonny and got in his car, looking at Bonny being load up into a police car form the rear view mirror, "nephew."

He then drove off shaking as he made a fist right quick, "Something in me tells me I don't want to remember my sister."

Later on at his house.

Akihsia removed his coat as he walked down the hall looking in on his sleeping daughter before heading to check on the sleeping junior both where ok and he smiled, "I don't need the past I have a family all the family I need."

He then walked to the living room to see Yuuko passed out on the couch and he sighed as he picked her up and carried her to bed, "Late nights working are the worst."

Doughty watched as he said, "so the louse is a gentlemen Norman was right."  
Akihisa sighed, "We have come to terms.

to be continued.

next time legacy of Amadeus


	8. Instro' Legacy!

It was noun on Saturday and Dorothy start to playa horrible tune on the piano!

In a moment a pissed Akihisa walked down followed by Junior who was rubbing his eyes and both yelled, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

Dorothy then stopped and said, "And there the louses are awake!"

Norman then began to reheat pancakes, "breakfast will be warm again in a moment sirs."

Junior looked at the robot, "Miss bionic baby sister! This is the one day of the weak I don't have to wake up I would like to enjoy that!"

Akihisa then said, "and I work late nights if I want to sleep in I have the right!"

Hikari then walked in and said, "Dorothy that was horrible! At least try to play a nice song at least!"

Akihsia smiled and said, "I have an idea but first Norman chain the piano closed!"

Later on in his car Dorothy was in the back seat next to Hikari as they same to a jazz club and Akihisa parked and said, "Come along now!"

they then walked in to the sounds of jazz piano and the android playing it Instro.

Dorothy then made a comment, " He isn't following the sheet music for this song correctly."

Hikari smiled and said, "And that's why it has heart and is so human Dorothy."

After the song was done Akihisa and Hikari clapped and Instro spotted them and walked over to them, "Oh Akihisa and Hikari my youngest cutest student!"

The android then petted the little girl on the head, "What can I do for you my friend!"

Akihisa then point to Dorothy, "I have another student for you!"

Later on in Instro's study he was listening to Dorothy playing as he said, "I see the problem she is robotically following the sheet music so there is no real feeling to the song. So this is a refinement that is easy enough."

In a moment some one walked in he was in a suit with a hot hat cape and monocle his hair long and grey and Instro turned to say, "Mr. Ooshima I understand you are trying to look after me like my father want but I'm in the middle of a listen. So our meeting will simple have to wait."

the man nodded, "Very well I can wait" he then went outside to sit down and wait.

Hikari blinked and said, "He kind of looks like an old gym teacher."

Akihsia held his chin something about the guy not sitting right and strangely the image of him as a school gym teacher made sense.

Later on Akihisa was in Kyouji's office and said, "Buddy I need a file Takeshi Ooshima he was hanging around Instro and I'm deeply worried about my friend's safety."

Kyouji then pulled out a file, "Fine but only because I owe you!" he then opened " all we have is he's spoken with a lot of criminal, all kinds of criminals but talk isn't illegal so he is smartly clean and unnarratable."

The chief then hand Akihsia an address, " this is where he lives that's all I can do"

Akihsia nodded, took it and and turned to leave, "It's always the worst ones that know how to stay clean."

next day while driving Dorothy to another listen he noticed the club was closed and Akihisa said, "Instro never closes! SHIT!"

He then drove off following the address, "come on!" He then looked in to the rear view mirror and saw Hikari next to Dorothy as he said, "We'll negotiate what it's going to take to get you not to tattle on daddy cursing later!"

Hikari nodded as they drove and before they knew it they saw in the forest a large Megadeus with eight arms!

Akihisa's eyes widen as he got out and looked up at it and the machines head opened to reveal Instro for a second and his eyes widen, "INSTRO! What has Ooshima done to my friend Dorothy find him take him down, Hikari stick with Dorothy Daddy has a giant robot to fight!"

Akihisa then yelled into his watch, "BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!"

In a moment the enemy Megadeus turned to see big o and it's arms span sending out a sonic blast that seemed to crack big o's armor but in moments missiles fired hitting the enemy robot knocking off the arms ending it.

In a moment an anchor fired pulling the enemy close and in a moment one of big o's hands ripped off the face plate revealing Instro.

Big o then opened and Akihsia hopped out to Instro and looked him in the eye, "This isn't you!"

Instro sighed, "this weapon is what my father spent his life building it is my only legacy I was never a pianist I am a weapon!"

Akihsia grabbed the Android head, "That's shit! Look at this so called weapon and how quickly it fell! He didn't put any effort into making this! Now look at you! you're so human so better put together then this pile of bolts. Like Dorothy's dad your dad only made a Megadeus to pay for making you! You are you're father's legacy!"

Instro then said, "but only I can pilot it!"

Akihsia then yelled, "THAT WAY IT WON'T BE USED BECAUSE YOUR FATHER KNOWS YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! HE KNEW THIS THING WOULD NEVER AWAKEN AND BE USED IF THE KEY WAS HIS GENTLE KIND HEART SON!"

Instro stood there what looked like oil falling form his eyes making it look like he was crying, ".." he looked down at his hands forever crapped in this machine and he said, "Daddy.. I failed you.. I betrayed you're trust by awaking this thing.. I'm sorry dad.."

in a moment Isntro jerked his arms make ripping off his hands to disconnect form the machine as he said, "I have dirtied the hands you gave me.. I do not deserve them.. Please forgive me father!"

Akihsia then hugged the Android, "IT wasn't you it was Ooshima!"

Akihsia then looked down and spotted Dorothy dragging a beaten Ooshima by the caller while Hikari laughed at the bad guy!

Akihisa then said, "Ok let's get you out of here Instro I know just how to make him pay for this!"

Instro then said, "yes I get the picture!"

by time the military police showed up Instro Hikari Akihisa Dorothy and big o were gone.

all there was a down and broken Megadeus with a beaten Ooshima beaten and in the downed machines cockpit.

Kyouji then yelled, "ok book him! For crime of using giant robot to attack the city!"

The next morning Akihisa wake to a beautiful song on his Piano and he smiled as he left and spotted Instro playing with his new hands.

Akihisa's point of view.

As those aren't his original hands and are lower quality Instro isn't as good as he once was but he'll get back there he's back to doing what he does best.

His playing already has more joy in it all the self-dough Ooshima's lies feed him are gone, he's free.

We came to terms and I'm happy about it.

Return to third person point of view.

next Saturday the horrible music returned making akihsia jump awake, "DAM IT DOROTHY!"

Junior ran in and said, "I'll get the chains!"

Akihisa then yelled, "No junior I promised that I would leave it unchained if she completed Instro's listens a negotiators word has to be golden!"

Junior then cried, "Dang it!"

Yuuko walked by laughing as she said, "like father like son!"

to be continued.

next time call form the past


	9. call form the past!

Akihisa's point of view.

I was on a ship hands in my pocket, Called away on this hunt for a ghost ship, how am I supposed to negotiate with a ghost?

I took my cigar out my mouth as she came out angel rosewater's pet, her pink track suit magnate hair green eyes and fake cs, I looked at her and said, "Minami I'll ask you to take your fake boobs else were I am married! PERIOD!"

She stuck her head up turned and left as I said, "Why do I hate this bitch so much? Some kind of memory?"

I sighed focusing in the job negotiate with the ghost to stop them from attacking fishing ships! So we can get fish again!

A creepy fog then came out and I saw it a large old ship with arms. I smirked I wasn't a ghost it was an old attack drone that some how got turned on.

It was about to raise one of it's to try and hit the boat we were on but it was old and rusty and moving slow giving me more then enough time to yell, "BIG O SHOW TIME!"

in a moment I jumped into the water and Big o came up out of it and I fell into the cockpit and was greet to " cast in the game of god you not guilty!" I crossed my arms and yelled "Action!"

In a moment I grabbed the handle and punched the raised arm in the elbow making it fall off "This thing hasn't has been maintained in over frothy years!"

point of view change to third.

Watching the fight Minami smirked as she jumped into dingy, "perfect now to get what I need!" she put on her sunglass.

In the battle the remaining ship arm it's left's palm opened and fired off a cannon almost point blank on big o knocking off it's crown and shattering an eye.

Akihsia was covering his face as he used sudden impact on the hand smashing it, "This thing wasn't made to go up against a Megadeus!"

in a moment a large thing that looked like a gatling missile firing rid popped up form a hatch on it's deck as Akihsia faced palmed, "why to jinx it Akihisa!"

In a moment it fired about ten missiles on Big o covering the Megadeus in smoke and fire and filling it with cracks.

Akihsia looked at a taking on water alert as big o fell over, "Hell no!" In a moment a button was slammed with a fist firing the anchors at the ship pulling big o up as it used a left hook to hit the front of the ship smashing a hole in it!

Akihisa smirked for a moment before his eyes widen

As the drone ship was sinking it's broken arm smashed Big o in the head knocking it over again as the arm fell off at the elbow.

Akihisa sighed, "Getting in one final blow I can respect it!" let big o fall as he opened the cockpit and jumped out into the water as he said, "Well that ruins this suit!"

He then noticed Minami jumping off the sinking ship on a dinky and she came by holding a box and said, "the ships black box will be most useless holding many lost memories about our world thank you Yoshi."

Akihisa then tried to get into the dinky but She kicked him in the face sending him away and under for a second.

When Akihisa came up She was back on the ship witch had not turned and left leaving Akihisa in the middle of the ocean and he said, "That bitch!" He then looked to his watch, "Big o it's show time!"

Later on at home.

Akihisa walked in wet he pulled a small fish out of his pocket, "I don't know what's worst the kick to the got dam face, the being scammed, the helping her with something unknown, the swim or the smell of big o's cockpit when it's half flooded!? On that subject going to need Norman to replace what the seat is made of ?"

He then heard Yuuko growling at something and walked in to see a large ring of flowers with cash before it and a large note that said, "thank you for the help Mr. Yoshi call me if you leave the bitch sighed Minami!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as Yuuko screamed and ripped the card and flowers apart, "WANT TO BE HOME WRECKER!"

Akihisa then sighed and said, "I'm going to go get dry then I'll take you out to help get your mind off murder honey!" he then left hearing Yuuko screaming, "I WILL KILL THAT PLASTIC BITCH!"

Later on outside a jazz club people heard someone yelling as he pointed to a girl holding a creepy doll with scars on her hand as the man said, "come meet the seer doll Hazuki Shimada! The girl who slept for forty years."

Yuuko and Akihisa looked confused as they watched the pain point to one of her hands and take it, "behold the scares form Forty years ago on the hands of a child, kept young and safe form the event by the lost tech of cryostasis!"

Akihisa removed one of his gloves and looked at the palm a line of a scar on it before putting the glove on as the man said, "We all have scars form that day but this child missed it and kept her memory step up and let her tell you about your lost past, but be warned you might not like all of what you hear!"

Yuuko held her head as she said, "Wait I know her form somewhere!"

The girl then looked there way and said, "Yuuko and baka-oni-chun!"

In a moment Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes widen as a memory came to them.

Within the memory Hazuki was with Minami she happily called her " big sister!" as they walked through the town and came to Yuuko someone who looked like her and Akihisa who she hugged and called "baka-oni-chun"

the memory ended.

Akihsia shock his head as he saw people lining up and said, "Ok honey did you just get the memory of us knowing this kid some how?"

Yuuko nodded and said, " yeah and she said our names.. I guess she did sleep through the event.. she's lost and alone in a world where her family doesn't know her.. and an asshole is taking advantage of her."

Akihisa put a hand in his pockets as he said, "yeah but this is exploiting a child this is for the police to handle not a giant robot!"

Yuuko smiled as she said, "right let's go to the car phone and call this in!"

Later on Hazuki was telling a guy, "the house wasn't yours the people who lived there died, so yes the original owners won't be back so you can live there mr."

the next person in line walked up and said, " the one you call dad is not your real father so your adopted." The next person came in line and she sighed, "No lady you were not married before the event!"

Hazuki was sighing and shivering it was cold but she didn't have a jacket and the night hair was making her look tired and pale, but the man didn't notice or care, "come pay and hear your past if you dare!"

in a moment a yell was heard as Kyouji walked out and said, "that's enough!" he yelled into a microphone and said, "Sir. The child looks half sick! Neglect! Exploiting! And if you can not show me a paper saying your her legal guardian Kidnapping! The first two are enough to arrest you! don't' worry kid we're going to get you out of here!"

the crowd then turned on the military police and said, "WE WILL KNOW OUR PAST!"

Kyouji had a baton out and was hitting the crowd, "What is wrong with you people she's a child! Are you this blinded to what you are doing?"

Kyouji's point of view.

I was fighting my way through a riot I singled for back up before coming as used my baton to hit a rioter upside the head as I fight my way to the stage I have to save the kid I looked her right in the eye she was scared and on the verge of tears!

I growled as the scum back grabbed her and ran off with her as the crazy yelled, "he scared away the seer!"

I screamed as I pulled out my gun and fired, "YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"

To be continued.


	10. seer doll

In a car Hazuki was in the back seat holding her creepy doll as the man driving, it said, "You shouldn't have said all of that bad stuff!!! You'll scare people away!!!"

Hazuki then said, "the past can't be all sun shine and lollipops!!"

the man driving shrugged, "Point taken kid, how about saying less negative things like just oneout of ten, that's all I ask."

Hazuki's eyes then glow for a second something the man spotted in the review mirror as wasthe dolls and the creepy doll said, "but then that would be lying!!"

the man then stopped driving pulled over opened his door and run out screaming like a madman! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE DOLL TALKS THE DOLL TALKS!!!!!"

Hazuki then got out her eyes normal still holding the doll as the mob found her and yelled ather to show them there past and She ran off screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

she was crying holding the creepy doll that looked to be laugh as it started to snow, makingHazuki shake and shiver.

Hazuki was crying as she ran form the mod screaming, "Leave me alone!!! I don't want to lookinto the past!!! It's not what you want to hear anyway!! The past is horrible!!! Can't you all justlive in the present!!"

She cried as she ran in the snow up a now snow covered hill she was on the edge of the hillcrying as she looked at the mob coming closer.

Kyouji was just showing up in his squad car holding a megaphone, "STEP AWAY FROM THELITTLE GIRL YOU SICKOS!!!! BACK AWAY!!!"

Kyouji's point of view.

I was watching in tears are people so desperate for there past they would corner a scared allalone little girl like this in the dead of a winter night!! She's in tears shaking and shivering!!

What is wrong with this people and they where moving closer one tried to grab her so shejumped back and my eyes widen as she fell , below her was a cold lake!!

I screamed as I ran and jump out catching the girl as we both fell into the water. I saw the tearsand scared face she was making all the while that sick doll's face was froze in a laugh!"

As we land in the cold water I saw the girl black out as the doll's head came off and I saw aspark something inside of the doll shorting out!!

At that point I saw a large black metal hand grab us and I smiled when I was pulled out by theMegadeus! I smiled as I looked to the girl still breathing but shivering, she was going in toshock, I looked to the machine and in a low tone , "Get us to a hospital she's alive but we needto handle this mob just please play along."

I then looked to the crowd crying as I held the child close, and yelled "SHE'S GONE SHE HAD AHEART ATTACK THANKS TO YOU MONSTERS!!!! YOU KILLED A CHILD IN YOUR OWN GREED!!!!HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE MURDERS!!!"

The Megadeus then walked as I looked at the crowd they just turned to leave not a hint of guiltupon there faces.

I cried as I looked to the child who cracked her eyes open and looked at the large machine andmuttered, "baka-oni-chun." Before passing back out.

I cried poor thing is talking crazy already!!" Hurry it up you pile of nuts and bolts!!!"

Return to third person point of view.

In big o Akihsia was with Yuuko holding his head the nick name ringing some bells but he shockhimself back to sanity, "Come on let's save this poor thing!!"

he watched on the monitor as Kyouji smiled as the hospital came into view and he said, "youknow Megadeus don't' tell anyone I said this but I'm glad your own our side. You may not saymuch but you get the job down and save others, just like another friend of mine."

Akihisa smiled as Yuuko kissed him and he said, "Glad to have you too my friend." He thenlowered the robot's arm so Kyouji could hop off and ran in with Hazuki getting her in as fast aspossible.

Later on in the door way to the hospital Yuuko and Akihsia where watching Hazuki hug Kyouji.

Yuuko's point of view.

I held my husband when the child awoken she had no memory like the rest of us what everallowed her to keep memory gone, and dead just like the seer doll, the child was scared andKyouji told her she was his guardian.

he even said that made him her new dad she was happy, well Kyouji you have a family now takecare of it!!"

I then turned to leave with my husband holding his hand we saved a child but I can't help butwonder form what Kyouji said about the doll. Could the doll have been some kind ofminimachine a minideus? With the power to reawaken memory?

I shock my head it made about much sense as anything else that happens in this dam city sowhy not minideus!!

I yawned it's been a long night we need to call Norman for pick up.

I heard my husband yawn in agreement!

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile in jail.

beck was in the yard screaming, in rage before saying, "if only I knew the dominus of that blackMegadeus!!" He then swung his hammer to brake a rock and when he rose it again a lightingstrike hit him making his hair puff up into an afro!!

he was covered in ash and coughed as he looked at his skinny and fat henchmen and said, "thelighting it gave me a memory!!! It gave me a memory boys!!!"

Skinny gasped and Beck said, "I know who pilots the Black Megadeus!!! I know who it's don'task me how I just know I know!!"

Beck then grabbed the fat henchmen and span around happily with him, "With need to brakeout of this joint and go get the negotiators we kidnap one of his kids so he can't summon hisrobot!!! It's the perfect plan we saw he summons it the kid dies. This city will be ours baby!!!"

Skinny was shaking, "boss your scaring me!!!"

beck then smirked and said, "No what's scary is I know about this!!" he then kicked the groundbelow them making a hidden plat flip around so fast no one notice till they saw three guysvanish.

below the prison was an old lab with an unfinished Megadeus frame.

Slime and chubby hugged eachother and gasped as Beck said, "behold the power of memory

boys!! This bad boy just needs some controls rigged up and I'll move so we can boost out ofhere in style till we style this bad boy up!!!"

he then ran up the stairs to the head and ripped off the panel form one of the contritionmachines here by and ran into where the controls would be and he start using tape to contactthe control panel to the unfinished giant machine.

In a moment the unfinished robot grabbed beck's henchmen with it's one hand and turnedkicking the wall a few times till it broke letting the machine walk away form the island prisonthe water up to it's waste as beck laughed.

beck smiled and gave his hips a happy shake, "Look at us boys!!! We got the might of memorywill I got it you just get to look form a safe distance!!!"

in the hand slime said, "I have never been more terrified!!"

chubby then said, "I agree!!"

About a week later.

the two henchmen where in trash cans as Akihsia junior walked by dusting his hands off as hesaid, "you think I wouldn't be able to defend myself!!!"

when eh was gone Beck walked out and put his hands in his suit pockets and said, "Well damapple doesn't fall far form the tree. I can't believe he had a teaser built into his watch that mosthave hurt boys!! Ok plan be we just black mail him with a letter and make our guy look like hisguy!!"

to be continued.

next time beck comes back.


	11. Beck comes back!

In the Yoshi Manor Akihisa and his family where looking at something that came in the mail.

Akihisa read it and said, "We know you are the Dominus of the Megadeus. Stay out of our way or we will reveal it to the military police!"

Hikari crossed her arms and said, "this isn't good! Bad guy and daddy can't stop them!"

Norman then walked up and said, "But that only applies to if the Police would believe it or not!"

Akihisa rubbed his chin as he curiously said, "What are you getting at Norman?"

Yuuko then jumped back and shocked said " Guys look out the window!" they all then turned and saw a horrible looking cartoonish copy of Big o that was even walking wrong and it pushed over a building.

Hikari's eye twitched as she said, "Are people really stupid enough to think that is really big o daddy?"

Akihisa then sighed and said, "Sadly yes!"

Junior then put his hand on his chin, "wait Norman I think I know what your getting at I'm the spitting Image of my dad!"

Akihisa smiled at his son getting the idea as he said, "Well Junior you're a chip off the old block."

Dorothy was sweeping this hole time as she said, "this out to be good for a laugh!"

an half hour later while the military police where in tanks firing on the fake big o the real one came out shocking everyone.

in the Fake Beck laughed and said, "So someone doesn't care about there secret identity!" he yelled happily while laughing but stopped when one of his henchmen made him turn to see Akihisa sitting on a bench wearing sun glasses watching.

Beck yelled, " SONNY BOY IS ACTING LIKE HIS DAD YOU CAN TELL BY THE FLOP SIDED HAIR!" he said angrily as he added, "Now no one will believe us boys! We've been bested by the brat twice now!"

in a moment the Fake's hands span firing lasers at the original.

Only for the real big o, to walk through it his armor to strong for the cut rate lasers.

Watching below Kyouji held his hat, "It was a fake, dam it my daughter is better at my job then me!" he then sadly looked at his hat and sighed, "I promised Hazuki if it was a fake I would eat my hat and an officer has to keep there word" He then took a bite of his hat.

The original then punched the fake with a sudden impact knocking off the armor plates revealing Beck victory deluxe under it.

the machine then turned it's waist around and ran arms out firing it's lasers.

In big o Akihisa sighed as he crossed his arms, "Beck gold I said it once before you are a fucking let down!" he then hit a button Making an anchor fire off and hit the enemy machine's stomach and in a moment it was pulled to him where Akihisa was about to hit it's head with a sudden impact but the head avoid it by ejecting.

the head landed on the road and took off like a race car down it as Akihsia rubbed his head," Well that was kind of clever." A moment later the head car hit a spike strip and crashed and Akihsia sighed, "I retract my previous statement."

Akihsia sighed as he went back underground.

outside Kyouji went to talk to who he thought was Akihisa as he said, "So looks like there goes a lot of my theories as you just sat back and watched this."

The fake Akihisa nodded, as Kyouji crossed his arms, "So giving me the silent treatment?"

Fake Akihisa nodded as he put his hands in his pocket and turned to leave.

Kyouji then coughed and said, "Asshole!"

Once in an ally way the fake Akihisa kicked off some lift shoes removed a wig and his sun glasses to reveal junior as he said, " thank you for this plan Norman!"

Dorothy then showed up with the car, "better then the original rubber mask idea!"

Junior then smiled as he got in and happily said, "Ok robot baby sister get a move on!

Later on Back in jail Beck was yelling and screaming as he smashed rocks, "FIRST THE FATHER THEN THE SON RUINS MY PLANS! THAT'S IT BOYS THE YOSHIS HAVE GOT TO GO!"  
the Skinny henchmen hugged the cubby one and fearfully said, "Boss your scaring me!"

Beck gold was then hit by a bold of lighting and hit Beck once more making his hair turn into an afro as he smiled and said, "Another memory boys! I have the best plan ever! But we need to wait! And strike when the time is right and as I can't trust you I won't tell you a thing till it's time to move!"

Chubby was shaking and shivering hi fear clear in his voice as he said, "This is bad!"

Meanwhile

Kyouji was dreaming he was screaming about a boy in a move theater watching a film where the ending was some women being shot one boardwalk on a snowy night as an officer holds her and her last words was a soft whisper of "Vous etes si gentil"

the captain then jumped up in a cold sweet, "What was that? Some kind of memory?" He then looked at the time it was an hour before Hazuki need to be at school so he got up and said, "Right might as well get up!"

he then went to go change into his uniform, Later on he was called over to a crime scene.

A building exploded people dead and being taken away.

The captain saw one child sized body bag and his eyes widen in horror he took a breath to calm himself, "Hazuki is nowhere , near this place! She's fine! Still a horrible thing to say." His disgust at the act clear.

he then picked up a note left at the scene and looked at it puzzled.

Later on he was reporting to Alex Rosewater and his board, "the only clue was a note, written in a strange langue!"

he said as he showed a slide of the note and Alex put his fingers together, "Strange as in a code?" he spoke curiously.

Kyouji then put down a pre-event book on other Languages " As this book let us translate it to 'we want what you have' no most likely written by a terrorist group with there own copy of a similar book to try and make us think is a foreign threat." He said sounding distracted.

But he calmed down and list the bombed locations, "bombs locations include, rosewater company buildings, public meeting place were government activity was taking place , and the department of motor vehicles. We believe the last one was simple for personal reasons."

Alex rosewater laughed as he indifferently said " We all think it and this person just went and did it is that all?"

The captain then nodded yes and Alex said, "then be off Captain!"

The captain then went off and picked up Hazuki form school.

To be continued.

next time winter night phantom. 


	12. Winter night phantom!

In Kyouji's Office he was looking over some files while Hazuki was drawing on the floor in the corner.

Kyouji's point of view.

the reports of the bombings form last night just a few blocks form a school, like many parents I couldn't sent my child to school today it was just to close. I looked at the pictures and rubbed my eyes.

in the background was the girl form that film I keep rewatching in my dreams, I looked through other pictures she was in all of them, every were there was a bombing this girl form the old Film were in it I shock my head!

I've been having trouble sleeping this could be my eyes playing a trick on me! I then hit an intercom button and said, "Sense and officer in any one I need someone to double check my findings."

Some random officer walked in and saluted and and I showed him the photos, "Son check my old eyes and tell me if you see the same women in all this crime scene photos!?"

the officer looked and gasped, "Sir, She is!" He smiled as he said, "We have a suspect at long last!" he ran out smiling.

I held my head Ok this means some how my dreams have been giving me clues about the case but how? I looked to Hazuki who was in her own little world then though back to my dream last night instead of a harbor the final scene was in a park.. why the difference.

I then rested my head on my hands trying to think but I notice the paper saying Alex rosewater would be at the park to give his speak to the people to try and calm everyone down about the bombings.

My eyes widen.. He's our leader she couldn't pass this up! She would strike there! My eyes widen as I picked up the phone and made a call, " Hello paradigm corporation We need to up the security on Alex Rosewater I believe our bomber will be targeting him later today at his speak."

later on

Later on Kyouji was at the park looking around Hazuki sitting in his police car as he looked around before his eyes widen in the distance water, the park was near the harbor! "What is going on here?"

Alex then stopped speaking as he saw the water in his glass shaking and turned to see something moving in the water a Megadeus sized bomber robot! He's eyes widen as everyone screamed.

Kyouji saw some one in the chaos and quickly grabbed and officer, "You drive my car and get my daughter out of here I see the girl we're looking for We'll have to bet on remote control for this things has a stop button!"

the officer nodded and got in to Kyouji's car to drive.

Kyouji then pulled out his gun and ran through the crowd after the women as he yelled, "FREEZE BOMBER YOUR UNDER ARREST!"

the woman turned to and ran away all the while the giant bomber robot was slowly marching and car horns were beeping making Kyouji's eyes widen, "A traffic jam!" his face paled as he realized they couldn't get out of the area like that. ".. Hazuki NO!

He then held out his gun and tried to fire on the women, "END THIS WOMEN!" he fired three times one of them hitting the women in the leg making her fall as they made it to the harbor.

the women rolled over and inched away to the water holding a remote over the edge as her leg bleed and she said, "Freeze or I'll drop the romote!"

it began to snow Making Kyouji flash back to the movie's end this was a perfect recreation of it's ending He shock his head to come back to his senses, "Stupid memory! HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL YOU KILL AND WHY!"

The women then smiled and said, "My people want what you have! And nothing will stop us form taking this city!"

In a moment the ground was shaking ad Megadeus showed up form under the ground while the robot bomb Megadeus was only minutes form land fall.

In a moment Big o charged his Chrome buster and fired at the robot hitting in the chest making it explode in the water the only damage was a few boats, and the west wide of the harbor no one was hurt.

Kyouji smiled as he shot the downed and shocked women in the gut making her drop the remote it wasn't need anymore he then ran over to her and picked her up, "Thank you Megadeus! And you why would you do this? Why would you destroy so many lives kill so many women men and children!"

The women put a hand on his face and as she died said, "you are so sweet." She then went limp as life left her and Kyouji said, "the only difference between the movie's end and this is she said it in English!"

He was pale and shaking as he let the corpse go and pulled out a radio and said, "the bomber is dead I was forced to Shoot to kill, after Megadeus blast the bomb on legs!" He sound sad about it.

An officer then respond saying, " yes sir! Everyone is cheering right now!"

Later on back at the park.

Kyouji had Hazuki standing next to him as he listened to the end of Alex's speak.

Alex rosewater smiled and said, " I came here to day to calm down my people! But instead that isn't need! In moments this turned into a need to honor our cities heroes." He said happily, "And I'm not just talking about Megadues! But the unsung heroes who figured out she would strike here today and who find the bomber and made sure she would harm anyone again our military police! Lead by their brave and cunning chief Kyouji!"

People were cheering as Alex smiled and happily adjusted his tie and said, "Know this people of our fine city you can rest safe at night knowing you have both the military police and our giant guardian of steel looking after us!"

People were cheering and Kyouji petted Hazuki's head making smile and jump for joy as she said, "he mentioned you daddy"

Kyouji smiled and said, "yeah but like Megadeus not by name! I don't think I deserve to be lumped in with Megadeus!"

elsewhere Akihisa Yuuko, Dorothy Hikari and Junior where also watching the speak.

Akihisa pit up a cigar and as he blow out the smoke said," I can't believe he's thanking me or at least big o!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and looked at her husband "So you are finally getting the credit you deserve."

Junior just rolled his eyes as looked at his parent, "Gee mom and dad what does it matter we all know he doesn't mean a got dam word he's saying, he's just saying what makes the people happy."

In a moment Dorothy flicked the back of Juniors' head making him rub it and yell "OUCH!" the android just said, "You I was asked to make sure you don't' use curse words till you are eighteen please do not say another for six months till you turn eight teen."

Hikari was jumping for joy as she said, "Daddy daddy! Look!" She then point to something in the sky and Akihisa looked at it, it appeared to be something flying to large to a bird.

the rest of the family looked at it as Norman rolled up on his motorbike and said, "sir. It appears big o ran over something on it's track back to the hanger something in that direction." Norman then point to where the strange thing in the sky was leaving.

Yuuko blinked, "Wait that's were that school we woke up in is honey? She said grabbing her husbands arms.

Akihisa blow out smoke as he used a hand to adjust his tie and said, "Looks like the past is calling dear I think the Yoshi family needs to answer it!"

A moment later Junior saw something in his coat pocket and check it out it was an envelope with a Junior read in a whisper, "Dear junior as your father has done so much for us we ask you do deliver our reporter turned terrorist final paycheck so we can we read of him, sighed paradigm corporation."

Junior smiled at his first negotiator job and put it up to keep it to himself, as he whispered, "Can't wait to come to terms."

To be continued

next time call form 40 years ago! 


	13. Return of memories!

Later on In the night The Yoshi family where getting out of there car at an old school now in the forest outside of the city

Yuuko's eyes widen as she looked at it, "Dear isn't this the place?" she sound shocked.

Akihsia nodded and lit a cigar and took a smoke and said, " yeah the building we woke up in all those years ago, in a new location!"

Junior blinked and looked confused and crossed his arms, "How does a building move?"

Yuuko crossed her arms and sighed and said, "that is literally like asking what happened forty years ago!"

Hikari was jumping up and down happily saying, "yay clues about the past! So much excitement."

Dorothy then looked at the building and said, "So this is were the strange object in the sky came! Why here? Why this place? And why do I sense pain and sadness form this location?"

Junior then looked at her, and said, "Dorothy it's a school! That's kind of schools thing!"

They all then walked in as Akihisa blow out smoke and said, "Well said son well said!"

Once in side the family split up Yuuko and Akihisa going to the office while Junior Hikari and Dorothy went to go check class rooms.

In the office Yuuko was looking for files but found noun as Akihsia point to a computer with a shattered monitor and said, "Honey this is a pre-event location pre-event they stored files digitally in this things. There is no paper trail! That's why so much history was lost."

Yuuko crossed her arms and looked mad before she turned smug as she spotted a wall and dust off a frame that had class a on it and said, "well there is a picture of the A class, I'm guessing that means the students with the highest grades!" She then point to someone in it that looked like her, "And looks like I was a smart kid!"

Akihsia then found a similar picture and smirked as he said, "And this F class one has what looks like both of us!"

Yuuko looked confused as she looked at the two pictures between her and what also looked like her, "Wait dear!" She then point to the other hair in the picture marked F and said, "That can't be me. I woke up in a skirt uniform and that one is in the pants uniform. It's just someone else who looks like me."

Yuuko put both pictures down and rubbed her Chin, "Dear.. remember my dears about having a brother?"

Akihsia crossed his arms and smiled as he happily said, "Well know you know they were not a dream but a memory."

Yuuko happily put both pictures into her hand bag, "Sorry I don't know your name anymore brother! But nice to know you were real!" She smiled bitter sweetly at it.

they then turned to leave but they fell through the floor some boards braking making them fall.

In a moment Akihsia grabbed Yuuko and turned so he land on his back and his wife land on top of him making him let out a grunt of pain as he hit the cold stone floor below as he yelled, "MY BACK!"

Yuuko jumped up and helped up her husband she looked worried as she said, "honey are you ok?"

He put his hand on his back and said, "been better but also been worse!" he said in pain as he hit a button on his watch making a flash light shine as they looked around at what looked like pods.

empty and above them was the names of several people they knew.

Yuuko was looking at them and in shcok reading, "Kyouji , Kubo, that nice lady Yuuka who baby sat our kids when they were younger, the baker women Himeji who can't stand you dear, Me you, and the bitch!" She point to an empty pod marked minami

Akihsia couldn't help but crack a smile as he said, "ok now! So the story of Hazuki having been frozen checks out but why did we defrosted first? And we still have the questions of if they are anymore unopened pods? And if it was really the minideus that allowed Hazuki to retain memory?" he asked still holding his back in pain.

Yuuko then pulled out her own flash light and turned it on pointing to stairs as she looked to her husband "I'll help you up the stairs."

Elsewhere.

The kids and Dorothy were in a class room that looked more like a fancy waiting room.

Dorothy looked around, "This set up of classes being better based on grades makes no sense all you can do with this set up is destroy self a steam and built an ego to big for one's own head making it so lower grades average students didn't have the will to try, and higher grade students egos make them fail. The only students with any hope were the one in the middle grade."

Junior rubbed his chin and sat down on a chair and said, "Tell me about it?" he sound surprised , "Were people stupid before the event?"

In a moment his chair span around making Dorothy and Hikari scream as Junior vanished to the floor below them.

In a moment Dorothy punched the floor making a large hole she jumped down into Followed by Hikari.

Junior got off the ground holding his head as Dorothy's hair band light up lighting the room as he said, "Well now what are the chances of that!" He then saw a wide eyed Hikari and Dorothy staring at something behind him and he said, "What something behind me?"

He then turned around and his eyed bugged out there was a giant coffin visible below them thanks to a glass section of floor.

the coffin had no roof revealing a bandaged Megadeus below it was chained into place and several of the sections where pods with people's name in them!

in a moment they spotted some one standing on the coffin and Junior yelled, " Schwarzwald!" in a moment the floor below them lowered becoming a slide making them land on the Megadeus face to face with both mummies.

Schwarzwald looked to them and spotted while smiling creepily, "so you join us negotiations son! Gaze upon what could have been your parents fate!" before he could go on Junior throw him a letter.

Junior looked to the confused Schwarzwald and said, "I hate to be rude but I'm being paid to deliver you your pink slip and final check. Do with them as you will well my jobs done continue!"

The wrapped up man ripped the letter and point to the pods some of them had skeletons, "what you see before you is a megadues who's operational systems are being jammed the metal box it sits in, it's batteries are the people In the pods so long as one pod works the Megadeus stays frozen!" he said evilly as he heard Akihisa saying, "so that's why that thing attacked!"

Akihsia was with Yuuko as he entered the room as he held his back, "When me and my wife woke up we were attacked it most have been a guardian trying to put us back in a pod to keep this thing locked away! Doesn't explain how some of the other people got out of there pods and didn't face the thing or even remember this waking up here! Though! So more questions have been raised about the past then answers!"

Schwarzwald clapped and smiled as he span around laughing evilly, "why yes that is true but I shall soon have the answers!" he then moved to the Megadeus head " Only two pods are working now the others inside are dead and gone! I don't know what was wrong with this school of it's students but they based it around power and combat and taught the art of war as a game for students to play."

He opened a panel on the head and said, "I can only guess some students who showed the school for war were let go to use there talents in the new world while does deemed useless remained here! But as I said only two of the pods still work! The rest are dead and gone!" he then jumped inside the panel.

in a moment the chain link pods start to blow making the Yoshi Kids and Dorothy jump off screaming as Hikari cried, "Mommy daddy!" She then ran to her parents and hid behind them AS the family's eyes widen.

Two pods cracked open and two people fell out a girl and a boy who looked lot like Yuuko.

in a moment Yuuko screamed and ran over to the boy checking his Pulse the boy cracked his eyes open and whispered, "Yuuko?" he then closed his eyes and Yuuko cried as his Pulse died, "No my brother! Please I don't even know your name!" Yuuko was in tears.

Junior blinked in shock as he gasped he just watched his uncle die the moment he found him, "NO NO NO!"

Dorothy then walked over to an orange haired girl in pigtails and picked her up and said, "the girl is still alive as is the boy I can hear his heart beating it's just to faint to pick up form a Pulse and it's fading fast a quick shock will do!"

In a moment Yuuko panicked and broke her flash light while holding it on her brother's chest and she cried into it making a tear land on an exposed wire making it short out and hideyoshi scream as he was shocked!

Yuuko smiled happily as she heard breathing and check his pulse to see it was back, "thank goodness!"

Akihsia then yelled, "Get back!" he then screamed in to his watch, "BIG O SHOW TIME!" around them the building was falling apart as the mummy Megadeus was rising up!

As the Roof fell down Big o came in and in a moment everyone jumped into the cockpit.

Inside Yuuko was still holding her brother crying over him as she said, "Please full through!"

Akihsia got into the cockpit as he yelled, "ACTION!"

the roof then caved in and in a moment both Megadeus broke out form below the ruins of the building and While watching Akihsia's eyes widen as the bandages damaged as they where were blowing off in the wind and falling off to reveal a machine that looked a lot like a red big o!

Yuuko's eyes widen as she gasped and covered her mouth!

Junior's eyes bugged as he looked at the enemy and in shocked, "What in the name of paradigm city!"

Hikari was sitting down crying," NO NO BIGS CAN'T BE BAD! THEY CAN'T!" she cried confused.

Akihsia's eyes were staring daggers at the other machine he was shaking a little, "It can't be it's another big!"

Dorothy then emotionlessly said, "are we as you humans say boned?"

in the other cockpit Schwarzwald hit the intercom button to send his voice out, "For weeks I've seen the skies I've seen the thing flying in the sky!"

Akihsia's eyes widen and he in shock said, "thing flying?"

The made man laughed as he said, "And now I know the answer it was this Megadeus calling for help wishing to rule the skies as it once did! BIG DUO IT'S SHOW TIME!" wings fold out form the forearms as they point up and the fingers span and fire came from the elbows making it rise into the air

Making everyone gasp as the Megadeus took to the air it was flying the big was flying through the air as it's pilot yelled out, "There will be a battle between us when I have set the stage negotiator! After all one of this bigs will have to go!"

in a moment Hideyoshi cracked his eyes and spotted Junior and said, "Akihisa?" his voice weak.

Junior then looked at him and said, "I'm not my dad uncle but right now we have bigger problems just rest in the coma!"

Dorothy turned to the orange haired girl who was still passed out. "I think we are standing on what once was the car!"

Akihisa's eyes widen more and he said, "Can this get any worst!?"

to be continued.

next time the enemy is another big!


	14. The enemy is another big!

At the Yoshi house.

Yuuko was looking over a knocked out Hideyoshi he still had not awoken and she looked nervous as.

She was sitting in a chair looking at him lying on the couch as knocked as, as when they brought him in hours ago She looked nervous.

Dorothy walked in and said, "the louse and little lady are out on the balcony area!" she said emotionlessly as she looked at the father and daughter lying down looking at the sky scared.

Norman then walked over to Akihisa and said, "Sir a letter for you has arrived!" his tone respectful as he hand the latter to Akihsia who took it.

As soon as he held it Akihsia held his head and shoot up seeing a ghostly image of big Duo flying over a dome he then opened the letter it was an invite to something at the dome the ghostly image was over.

He shook his head to make it go away, "Looks like it's the invite to the battle of the bigs!" In a moment he bolt for his car and drove off.

Elsewhere Junior was looking at girl with orange hair he set her on his bed as it would be rude to make a women rest on the couch he was sitting down in a chair looking at her, "Did you know my dad? Did know my mom? Do you remember the past? Are you even still in there? He asked curiously!

the girl then start to move a little as Junior said," are you wake? I'm Akihisa Yoshi junior! What's your name? do you remember it?"

the girl opened an eye and whispered, "Miharu.. Can't remember anything else!"

Elsewhere in side the dome.

Akihsia got out and head to a building once at the top floor he was great by a guy in a mask who hand him another of the same mask and said, "please wear this is part of the party."

He then walked in and spotted the rich people of the dome over doing it on food drinks and some were acting like fools so he would list possible drugs. " Assholes!"

He then heard laugher and turned to see Schwarzwald in a clown outfit , with a jester mask as he said, "welcome to my party and behold the truth of this city you defend!"

Akihsia crossed his arms holding the mask as he said, "people are jerks What else is new! I mean everyone already knows that!" He then point at him, "and your worst then them! They aren't about to have a Megadeus fight in the middle of a got dam city!"

Schwarzwald daughter as he said, "Why you are correct we are all jerks but all she could the world for what it is not hide behind this useless false skies." In a moment all the mask burst in to flames and Akihsia quickly throw his away.

As he noticed all the people struggling unable to remove theirs, "You just keep getting crazy!" he said in horror!

Schwarzwald then removed his costume and yelled, "Big Duo it's show time!" in a moment his Megadeus flow below him and coughed him

Akihisa then jumped out the window yelling, "BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!" in a moment Big O burst form the found and Akihsia land on it's shoulder and moved into the cockpit.

the two bigs looked at eachother as both there pilots yelled, "ACTION!" From the air Big Duo fired it's eye beams down below.

Only for big o's shield to turn on as everyone ran screaming, "NO NO TWO MEGADUES!"

Kyouji showed up staring in wide eyed, "there's another one!" he said scared!"

Big Duo flow releasing smoke blinding the area making Akihisa look around as he said, "I can't see a thing!" In a moment his shield shut down as he tried to hit it again and he said, "oh it picks no to got dam die!"

In a moment missiles hit and explode all around him Making Akihsia gasp " Got dam it where the hell is he! He can fly he could be anywhere!" He then looked up and smirked and fired his eye beams making the smoke vanished.

Up in the area the smoke generator was blast off as Big Dup flow away at high speed as Schwarzwald yelled, "Lucky shoot!" In a Big Duo's legs below the Knee slide down revealing two massive missiles.

Akihisa's eyes widen as he looked to the damage on Big o's armor "No way I'll survive that! With the shield broken!" He then looked up and saw a broken dome panel and smiled.

In a moment the two megaton missiles fired as Akihisa hit a button, there was soon a large bust of flames covering the streets as Schwarzwald laughed insanely in victory, "good bye Negotiator! This town was not big enough for tow bigs!"

Down below Kyouji and the officer where were just out side the fire stared wide eyed in tears till Kyouji spotted some thing and smiled, "It isn't over yet red!"

In a moment big O dropped out of the sky onto Big Duo's back making Schwarzwald's eyes widen, "HOW!" he then looked and saw the anchors handing form the panels some of them broken by them others already cracked, "He lifted himself up! Using the blast to hide it so he could sneak attack me!"

In a moment they crashed and Big o gave a piston powered Punch to the left arm's shoulder join making it brake off of Big Duo.

Akihisa then smiled as he readied the other arm and punched the head as he said, "NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR TWO BIGS IS RIGHT! LET'S GO BIG O!"

In a moment Big duo's head was smashed, and Schwarzwald jumped out just in time to watch big duo's body roll over and knock off big o all on it's on making his eyes widen, "Do I chose it or did it chose me!?"

Akihsia's eyes widen as he watched the Machine get up and try to climb out of the impact creator, he looked to big o, "Do you even need me!?"

Kyouji was staring wide eyed as the headless armless pilotless red big got out of the wall and reached for the paradigm corporation headquarters! His eyes widen and in shock he said, "HOW NO ONE IS DRIVING! HOW IS IT MOVING!"

In a moment Big o's arm mounted gatling guns where on and fired on the machines back hitting Big Duo as it slowly walked away till it finally fell over lifeless.

Akihisa's was panting in shock and horror as he held his head, "They don't need us!" His tone filled with horror as Big o got up he wasn't sure if he did it or big o did it anymore. "If you don't need me! Then why? Why come when I answer why let me control you!? Why are you working with me!? ANSWER ME BIG O! ANSWER ME!" he yelled in rage.

In a moment a creepy mechanical voice said," You are dominus!" His eyes widen as he looked around he was alone in here the voice could have only been on thing. "FUCK!" he yelled in fear.

Elsewhere back at the Yoshi house the family and Miharu where gathered watching the events on the news on a black and white tv.

Hikari jumped and hugged her mom, "Mommy how did Big duo move with out a driver!?" Yuuko held her daughter and said, "I don't know I honestly don't know!"

Miharu was wide eyed at what she had seen, "What did I wake up to!" she asked scared and confused.

Junior had his arms crossed as he looked to her, "simple you walk up to the city of amnesia, on the day of the battle of the bigs!"

on the couch Hideyoshi opened his eye to see a giant robot with out a head and arm being shoot in the back by another one and he passed back out.

they then heard a loud noise and Hikari ran off, "DADDY'S BACK!"

Miharu's eyes widen as Junior pulled her along, "Don't tell anyone but our dad is the one driving the black Megadeus!"

In the hanger Akihisa was getting out and looking at Big o as he heard Hikari yelling daddy and turned away form the thing as he said, "we'll pick this up another time!"

Norman then walked in with Hikari. While Hikari ran up to her father and hugged him Norman grabbed a tool box and looked to big o "time to earn my pay!"

unknown to all of them there was a sparkle in Big o's eye like it was happy.

big o's point of view.

the scan of digital images of the room around it show Dominus, dominus offspring two, and repair man.

then walked in Dominus mate, Dominus offspring one future dominus, and new unidentified female, scans show she is close to future Dominus, most be future dominus mate.

battle against ziz was hard fought but victory leviathan still unweakened. Behemoth shutting down for repairs.

to be continued.

next time we are not alone in this world!"


	15. The Union makes there move!

Later on it was night in the Yoshi manor and Junior was walking around and he spotted Miharu shaking like a leaf and Junior adjusted his tie. "you ok Miss?"

Miharu shock her head and said, "No sure!" Was all she could say, "I can't remember anything!"

Junior smiled at her friendly, "then how about we go make some memories come on you at least need to get a new outfit" He held his hand out and she took it. The two then left.

all the while Akihisa was smoking a cigar watching form around the corner, " Son's first date and he complete his first negotiation job big day for him!"

Later on at a clothing store Junior and Miharu where leaving and Miharu now had on a new outfit. She had on an elegant black dress that was shouderless the sides where cut showing her legs, she had black high heels and white sleeve like gloves, to top it off her hair was down making her blush.

Junior blushed at her as he smiled and said, "your beautiful Miharu!" Miharu turned red as could be.

later on, at a dance club as Smooth jazz played Junior and Miharu where slow dancing with other teens.

Both blushing and Miharu was smiling happily.

Unknown to them someone in the shadows was watching, the someone was a guy in a blue suit he adjusted his tie and pulled out the radio while looking at an old picture of Yuuko and Akihisa and he a thick European accent whisper to the thing, "He's far away form the ocean send them in!"

He then smiled and turned to leave only to knock into some one, the person then saw some things fell form the guy and he quickly picked them up, "Sorry sir. Wait.. were did you get this old picture of the Negotiator?"

The guy in the blue's eyes widen as he said, "I am sorry but it appears I made a horrible mistake when reporting to my boss!" he then took them and left saying, "I am so fired now!" his accent not failing him as he said any of this sadly!

Elsewhere in the city everyone was gasping as three Megadeus were walking in the ocean to them!

Watching form his office was Alex rosewater and he had a smile as he happily said, "this confirms it! We are not alone in this world! To bad our neighbors aren't friendly " he said the last part regretfully.

in a moment Big o was up out of the street.

In the cockpit Akihisa looked at them, "three I guess they where hoping numbers would match quality because they are so stiff it's not funny!" he said with a smirk as he looked at them, one had drills for hands another seemed to be charging an electric shock in it's hand, and the other's mouth opened as they made land fall.

the one with the open mouth then let out a sonic pulse similar but weaker to the one Instro's Megadeus used.

Akihsia Simple fired off his eye beams hitting it in the head making it fall.

the other one then fired off an electrical blast only for Big o's shield to turn on as Akihsia smiled and said, "That all you got!" he then hit a button making the panels open and missile party fire off at the electric firing one!

The robot tried to blast them but there was to many and they made contact, destroying it!"

through the cloud of smoke the Robot with drill hands charged and almost hit Big o but Akihsia moved side ways and in a moment a piston powered left hook hit the enemy robot in the stomach making a large hole in it that made it fall backwards on to a building as Akihisa smiled.

Big o then returned to the underground with Akihisa still inside!

The military police was clearing people out as they took away the remains of the robots.

But one military police officer smiled a devilish smile as he looked at one of the damaged machines to see another Megadeus face, "At least the parts are here!" he said happily his voice had the same accent as the man in the blue suit form earlier.

He smiled as others smiled at him and took the robot remains away as one of them spoke and said, "Remember remove the parts we need! Some of them are damaged so we'll need to be taking form the other damaged Megadeus Alex is collecting" again same accent.

one of them with the accent then said, "Hail to the Union!" everyone of them with the same accent then repeated that phrase ," Hail to the union!"

Meanwhile miles away and there by having had no idea of the robot battle that just happened Miharu and Junior where still at the clue dancing to the sounds of smooth jazz, played by a band that had a saxophone a piano and a drummer.

Miharu was smiling as she danced with Junior who smiled back both red and slowly moving closer, Then in one magical moment there lips meet and both closed there eyes.

Later on that night while returning home Junior and Miharu where hand in hand walking inside where Junior spotted his mother waiting.

Yuuko originally had her arms crossed and had a sour look on her face but when she saw Junior hand in hand with a girl her look turned to shock before she teared up and held her hands together, "My baby boy is all grown up!"

She then raced out crying, "I'm not ready!"

Junior looked confused so he looked to Miharu who just shrugged.

the next morning as the sun was rising a Megadeus made form the three destroyed last night was attacking it's energy ball charging between it's heads before firing blowing up a building it was moving better like the three where always meant to be one.

in a moment big o showed up an yawned as he said, "Do you have any idea how early it is!" he yelled looking at the sun rise behind the enemy, "THE SUN IS STILL A SLEEP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He then fired off missile party.

the enemy's drill hands span rapidly as it's other arms extend for rapid strikes and it's energy blast fired dust and smoke covered the area as the missiles explode form it's attacks.

Only for it to walk out form the missile strike only missing it's left extendable, as it charged another blast.

Akihsia growled as he hit the button to fire the eye lasers cutting off the large horn making the blast become unstable and explode in place blowing up the head with two horns. But as it had another it kept moving closer!

Big o's chest panels opened again revealing six large machine gun barrels with he fired on the enemy aiming for it's trill hands and he smiled when they stopped spinning but clearly still want to making them brake off leaving it one armed.

But it was close enough to five and chop with it's extendable arm with hit Big o on the head braking it's crown!

But in a moment a piston powered right hook knocked of it's remaining head. That I when part of the torso eject to reveal the third Megadeus head on top of the waist with the remaining arm and the numbs for the other three hooked into it.

The Machine of mix and match parts then gave an extend hand open palm strike to Big O's left shoulder knocking it back and damaging the join to the join the arm now hung lose and limp at the mighty Megadeus side.

Akihsia growled in rage as he said, "SO YOU THINK YOUR BAD NOW WELL NEWS FLASH!" HE then hit a button above his head making the anchors fire all of them forward.

the mix and match part Megadeus' arm was able to knock one away but one still hit it in the remaining head making it fall over limp as the anchor detached.

Akihsia sighed and breath a sigh of relief, "I guess three heads are better than one!"

as big o returned to the underground watching form his office was Alex rosewater who had a wide smile on his face, "Well now they made a new one out of parts of there old ones! But the old one where in lock up. Clearly we have a spy among us!"

he said oddly happily as he turned to a chest board on his desk and smiled, "ok Foreigners you wish to take our hard built city for yourselves instead of building your own, just try I'm sure we can win!"

if one looked at the chest board one could see on the black side of the board the king had Akihisa the queen had Yuuko and the rook who's job it is is to protect the king was big o form the waste up, the knight had junior on the horse, Hikari's face was on the jester, and the pawns were Dorothy and Norman faced.

Alex smiled as he looked at the white side of the board each piece moldered after an enemy Megadeus, " noun of them beat them what makes you think you can?" he said happily

elsewhere in the Yoshi manor.

Akihsia had just gotten in rubbing his eyes when he spotted Hideyoshi still in that school uniform he was about to speak but Akihsia put a finger to his lip, "It's to early for your memory crap brother in law!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widen at Akihsia calling him a boy, and Akihsia continued, "It's to early and thanks to the same three robots I've had less then five hours of sleep! Now go get some black cloths to wear or I will throw you out my dam house!" he said as he left leaving Hideyoshi wide eyed in shock.

Hikari ran out and ran around Hideyoshi, "uncle uncle did you hear big brother went on a date last night!" she said joyfully before running off leaving Hideyoshi stunned.

Hideyoshi eyes then went bug eyed as he spotted Miharu and Junior hand in hand, ".. all I'm getting is she hated men because of some traumatic event that made the hate vanish with the memory!" was all he said in a stunned flat tone!

to be continued.


	16. Who gets along with the in laws Anyhow?

It was early morning in the Yoshi family house, everyone who lived there minus Hideyoshi where around the phone.

Akihisa was nodding along holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he took note as he listened.

Akihisa's point of view.

My brother in law got himself kidnapped! That idiot just had to go around saying he had his memory! I mean he says I use to be an idiot This is the dumbest thing ever!

I mean it's like with Hazuki all over again! Such an idiot now I have to give the kidnappers my hard earned money! Bullshit! Wait.. As long as he has memory this will just keep happening... Wait that gives me an idea.

I smiled as the kidnappers gave me a drop off address, and I turned to look at everyone and said, "Sorry I have to go alone there orders!"

I saw my family's face lower as I went to my car and drive off with a suit case of money. "Got dam idiot! I mean how much of a dumb ass do you have to be to say I have memory in the city of amnesia!" I yelled in furry!

When this is over I'm going to enjoy a drink, after carrying out my plan. I notice this triggering a laugh form Dorothy! That was just creepy!

I then came to the ware house and parked and got out holding the case as he said, "Ok time to save the stupid in law!" I said ticked off at this whole thing!

I walked in and I saw Hideyoshi tied to a chair blind folded and gagged and I yelled out into the darkness, "YOU CAN KEEP THE IDIOT!"

There was a lot of gasp and Hideyoshi had a muffled scream, as I opened the case to show it was empty and I throw it out and said, "If that idiot said he has memory he'll just keep getting kidnapped like this!" I said coldly adjusting my tie, "he brought this on himself, and I'm not going through this again!" I said with a smirk almost believing myself.

I then saw my case land by HIdeyoshi and pulled out a remote and hit a button and said, "with is why his memory has got to go!" I said angry as smoke filled the room making everyone else cough as I covered my mouth with my glove and put on sunglass with a mini light in them!

I ran out grabbed the chair and drug it out of the building where I pulled out a pocket knife and cut Hideyoshi Free, and while the bad guys could still be heard coughing in the ware house I punched the confused man in the head!

I watched my brother in law scream in pain and fall down and I picked him up, "Thanks to you saying you have memory this'll keep happen as long as you have memory! The best thing we can do to keep you safe is to knock every last memory out of your got dam head!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened in fear "don't I get a say in this?"

I then opened the back seat and kicked him in before closing the door of the car! I then got in and drove off soon more cars where following us and Hideyoshi was screaming and holding his head.

I saw his scared and confused look in the tear view mirror and smirked as is speed up and said, "I'm Sorry but I am kind of going to enjoy this!" I then looked down at the seat next to me holding the real money case and smirked, "But like I said you brought this on your my idiot in law!" I said mocking while Hideyoshi's eye twitched.

I then span the car around making him hit his head in the spin and now I was driving right in to the chasing cars with a smirk as I looked to my watch and yelled, "BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!" I then buckled up as the ground shock throwing us and the other cars into the air as big o came up out of the ground.

a moment later we where grabbed by him so we didn't hit the ground we were upside down and Hideyoshi was holding his head with was bleeding a bit and I asked, "Still know who I am?"

Hideyoshi growled and in rage yelled, "YES THE ASS HOLE MY SISSTER MARRIED!"

I crossed my arms and lookef looked at him, "you realize you saying you still remember means you are going to go through more punishment right?" I sounded like I was talking to a child!

I saw his face fall as he said, "Got dam it! I am an idiot!" He sound so sad and I unbuckled myself and opened my door going out on to big o's hand as I said, " your words!"

I then ran up the arm to the opening neck and got in to my cock pit and said, "Action!" the controls came down as I got the ye not guilty message."

I then looked to the car in my machines left hand and noticed what looked like a large tank with four legs walking up it was half my size and I rolled my eyes, "Why does everyone have a got dam Megadeus in this town?" I asked finally commenting on the craziness of it all.

It fired so I turned on the shield to block it as I moved to wards it cards and buildings being crushed by the force of the shield. As soon as I got close enough to the tank it tipped over on to it's back unable to stand so I backed up then dropped the shield.

And fired Big o's missile party attack at it making it explode as I breath a sigh as I looked at them now running then to the left hand and gave the car a shake, before I had big o turn and walk away, "Come on my brother in law we got to knock some memories out of your head! Why am I enjoying this so much?"

Return to third person point of view.

Hideyoshi was in the car yelling, "ASSHOLE ASSHOLE ASSHOLE!" was he was shaking with ever step and couldn't get a hold of a buckle to hook himself in! "How the fuck did he even get a giant robot?" he was then shaken again making him hit his head on the window!

Later on in the hospital

Hideyoshi was rubbing his head as he sat on a hospital head shooting Akihsia a death glare!

Yuuko came in and said, "hay it's not his fault you where stupid and told everyone you had memory or his fault your memory is a steel trap!" she crossed her arms her tone showed she felt sorry for her brother but at the same time agreed with Akihisa thoughts of being an idiot who need to lose his memory.

She then gave her sibling a friendly flick on the fore head and Hideyoshi's eyes widen and he said, "who am I? where am I? and who are this people?"

Yuuko blinked and looked confused, "Please tell me your joking brother, because if not that's not funny!"

Hideyoshi looked confused and point to himself, "Your talking to me?"

Akihsia's right eye widen, "Really? Fifteen blows to the head and your fine with no problems other then a cut on your forehead but one flick and bam! You lose all memory? How in the name of a Megadeus over sized legs does that work?"

Hideyoshi looked confused then spotted his reflection and said, "… I can't tell if I'm a boy or a girl!"

Yuuko sighed and said, "Brother you're a boy!" her tone showed she was annoyed!

Later on at the Yoshi house hideyoshi now dressed in a black suit waved to Dorothy and said, "Hi Dorothy?"

Dorothy then turned making a gear turning sound form how sharply she moved to look at him and she looked confused, "you do not remember your sister or gender yet you know the name of the android maid who creeped you out?" She said genuinely confused

Akihsia put his hands in his pocket as he walked over to his mini bar and said, "Memory is a funny strange thing. But right now I need a drink!

elsewhere In the wasteland outside of the city Schwarzwald.

He was panting as he came to a building standing in the middle of it and smiled as he walked in and pulled out a remote form his coat and hit the red button of it as he stubbled to one last a control panel and fell over hitting an on button.

he then fell backwards laying on a hot metal floor as his eyes closed and his motion stopped he had breathed his last breath in his search of the past!

Meanwhile back in the city.

It began to rain fliers with the image of a large dragon!

outside Hikari was playing with her pink bouncing ball when she stopped and read one, "the beat of the sea, the leviathan is coming to return the city to it's past?" she then throw it away, and went back to catching and bouncing her ball outside her house," Another crazy big deal!"

In his office Alex watched the rain of fliers and sighed as he hit a button, "Please go find out what you can then call the negotiator when you have a lead to give him! Can't have the dominus going in blind in to another one of this bad man's plans!" he said sounding slightly depressed.

Alex then removed hiss finger form the button and got up to look out at the city, "My city! My kingdom! Under attack form an unknown foreign threat and internal threats that put it's people at risk, the rich and running the place domed citizens and the all important work force outside the domes! With out one the city would fall! We have to protect them all! Even if we have a but to many work force citizens for all of them to have a job! A simple lose means I failed at my job of running this place!"

he said crossing his hands behind his back as he sighed sounding sad, "but I have been suffering lose lately, more then when dad ran this place!" he then turned around and picked up a photo of his father, "oh daddy is the reason you never hugged me because you didn't think I could run this place? That I couldn't keep running the world you rebuilt!?"

He then put the picture down and said, "I am Alex Rosewater I can do it father! I'll learn and you'll be proud of me!" he said sadly.

to be continued.


	17. Leviathan!

In Alex rosewater's office Akihisa was sitting legs crossed.

Alex interlocked his fingers and said, "so sorry your brother in law lost his memories but it's probably for the best!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and bluntly said, "cut the got dam crap why the hell have you called me here?" he said clearly not happy to be here.

Alex rosewater put down the flier that where raining down form the heavens, "How could he make this things rain? What has he found out? We'll never know!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes but Alex added, "because Schwarzwald is dead!" Akihisa's eyes widen as he gasped and Alex showed a picture of a dead and tried up Schwarzwald.

Alex got up and looked out his window at his city and calmly said, "found him dead in the waste land of sand earlier today. He dug something up about the past at the price of his life! What did he find we will never know! But the filer clearly states he is sending something our way. Please be on guard Dominus!"

Akihisa then got up and turned to leave as he got to his car he felt the ground shake and his eyes widen as he saw part of the ground in front of him turn to sand making him jump back as a large sea serpent like Megadeus came up.

It then clawed at a building making the part it touched turned into sand! Akihisa's eyes widen as his jaw dropped and images of the waste land around the city flashed in his head. "IT WAS YOU!" he yelled in rage, "OUR DEAD WORLD! EVERYTHING OUT OF THE CITY! IT WAS YOUR DOING! YOU ARE WHAT DESTORYED OUR WORLD!" He screamed in rage!

Akihisa looked to his watch and yelled, "I told that fool the past is best left alone! Now what tried to destroy us once is back to finish the job! BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!" he yelled in rage as Big o came out of the ground picked him up and put him in the cockpit.

Akihsia crossed the his arms as the controls came down and he got the ye not guilty message yelling "action!"

Akihisa looked at the enemy, "half of what happened to us is this things fault! I will avenge this planet!" he said with the pride of a warrior, and hit a button firing off all the missiles only for them to turn to sand instead of explode!

the enemy then came to him and in a moment Akihsia fired the eye beams with hit it knocking it down in to a building making it turn to sand as akihsia rubbed his chin, "Ok so anything metal turns to sand at it's touch that only leaves energy attacks! Wait!" he said as he snapped his fingers and hit the shield button and start to walk as the enemy charged only to be held back by the force field.

as big o walked the machine was pushed back with it, the things programing making it hopelessly strike against the shield to get to big o, but it was pointless.

before long the thing was pushed out of the city limits where Akihisa smiled as he watched it strike the force field with everything it had, "Got you!" He said happily smiling at the enemy Megadeus being helpless as he continued his march carrying it with him.

In his office Alex rosewater was watching confused fore a moment till he looked at a map of where Akihisa was taking it and he smiled, "cleaver Mr. Dominus! Very cleaver! Couldn't have thought of a better way to handle this thing with destroyed our world myself!" he then happily clapped as he watched.

back with Big o it continued to move forward making the Enemy slide with it but this time instead of sliding back the thing was now pushed in to a mountain the mountain not turning to sand for some strange reason.

Akihsia smiled happily as he shot the enemy a finger gun and said, "I don't know the true limits to your powers but that mountain is mostly sand stone! I figured you can't make sand into sand!" He then smiled happily as he hit the shield button, "going to have to get this thing fix after this!"

In a moment the shield expand pushing the machine against the mountain more and more while it helplessly struggled to strike big o! it was being dented by the force and pushed into the mountain, as it's metal began to warp!

Akihsia sat back in his seat arms crossed with a smile as he said, "Check and mate ugly!" he said happily, "this is for our planet!" he said happily.

before long the pressure crushed the things arms and the blades on it's back! The head was still moving struggling as it began to be warped and dented flatter by the crushing force it was sandwiched between.

But the at that moment the shield failed and the thing was still suck in the mountain twitching showing it still had some life in it!

Akihsia then smiled and started to charge the chrome buster, "well should have figured it wouldn't be that easy! But oh well still over for you ugly! And Schwarzwald I hope you rot in the afterlife! You got your wish to find out what happened and almost made it happen again!"

In a moment Big o's fist smashed into eachother firing off it's massive energy beam shot through the enemy Megadeus' head and the mountain, finally killing it.

Akihisa smiled and said, "We have come to terms even if I'm not getting paid for this! Still sweet victory!"

He then looked down and saw what he thought was a forest with a lot of Teens In school uniforms clapping happily at the site of his victory. He then shock his head and he was back in reality.

he was in a waste land of sand alone! He held his head, "what was that about?" he asked in confusion!

as big o turned to leave a ghostly image of a man with a bandaged head watched on top of the mountain shooting a smile before vanishing in the wind as sand.

Later on in the Yoshi house.

Akihisa was having a drink as he looked to his Wife Yuuko and said, "what? I just destroyed what ruined our world? Well half of what ruined it at least. I think I deserve a victory drink?"

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Not that! And it's also not about the whacking my brother in the head till he forgot! I agree that is for the best he got himself kidnapped right away suck an idiot. It's about that thing you battled! As it has the number seventeen on it's chest there was at least sixteen other parts to the worlds end!" she said.

Akihisa's eyes widen as he spat out his drink and said, "oh... dang!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and sarcastically thing, "you think?" She then stared at her husband and said, "See this is why you need me! To short sighted!"

Akihisa then sat down and poured himself another drink as he said, "So instead of avenging half the planet I only avenged at least one seventeenth of it! Oh grade! At least the other parts will sleep now that no one is looking for the pieces shit!" he then drank, it wasn't in victory anymore as it was now a case of ' I got dam need a drink.'

Hikari then ran in she was in a black night gown and said, "Daddy looky one of the sun!" she said yelling.

Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, "Sweetie the sun doesn't shine!" he then notice something out of the window it was a light shining through the clouds he then looked at it confused rubbing his eyes.

but in moments the light lowered and something form the air hit the ground out side the city. And Akihsia breathed a sigh of relief, "See wasn't the sun! but then what was it?"

Hikari blinked in confusion and looked sad, "oh I thought it was the sun!" she then turned sad and headed back for bed.

Yuuko sighed sadly and said, "so always want to see the sun!"

Akihsia sighed in agreement and he said, "it's the one thing she's ever want I haven't been able to give her!" he sound sad like he felt like he failed as a parent thanks to it.

the next morning.

Junior was with Miharu he was on his way to school when he blinked at people in angel costumes chanting about last night was a sign that an angel would come to make the sun shine once more upon the city!

Junior blinked as he listened to them and said, "it's been last then a day and this is happening? He said confused Miharu just shrugged.

Junior then walked over to one of them and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Sir. I don't' mean to be rude of disregard what you're doing it, it's just your doing it at a bust stop that me and a lot of other teens use to get to school!"

the people In the angel costumes stopped and looked back at the bus stop sigh and said, "right sorry!" they then moved to the other side of the street as Miharu crossed.

Junior then sat down as did Miharu and he said, "at least they listen to reason!"

Miharu then blinked, and asked, "I just want to know why the costumes?"

Junior shrugged as the bus came along and he got on with Miharu and he paid for both of them and took a seat and looked to the other Teens on the bus before he looked down and saw something stuck in the seat and picked it up it was a book.

Junior looked at it and blinked it was older then forty years and seemed to be missing half of it's self and he looked to the cover, "Satellites for bakas?"

Miharu then looked at it and said, "Why does that word sound familiar?"

Junior then opened it and started to read it, "let's see what it has!"

to be continued. 


	18. Sunshine but only for a moment!

Akihisa was in big o cracking his knuckles as he looked to see all the people In angel costumes who thought Megadeus was here to welcome the angel he sighed, "they won't believe us even with the book Junior found!"

He then looked to the monitor to see Yuuko on it who was saying, "Just got word form Hideyoshi on roof watch the light is showing up, space trash coming in honey!" She then put a finger on her chin and asked, "Gee I wonder what was the point of them?"

Akihsia shrugged and said, "I think just taking out the trash." He sound unsure but focused himself as he saw the bright light in the sky.

As it lowered the people cheered before they turned into scream when it became clear it was a large junk of metal not an angel! In a moment one Piston power punch hit it making it explode out it's back as the front end was crush sending out a large blast.

Moments later Akihsia spotted another one about to land out of punching range so he fired his eye beams up making it explode in the air.

Akihsia then growled as he spot at least ten incoming satellites! "I've fought some strange things! But space junk that takes the cake!" he said annoyed as he fired off his missiles to hit all of them making them explode in the air.

Meanwhile down on the ground.

Junior was watching the space junk explode in the air with Miharu shaking and holding his arm he then looked to his little sister Hikari who was jumping up and down happily. "Sis what are you so happy about?"

Hikari then point up at the light shining through the spots where the blast knocked away the clouds, "THE SUN! it's the Sun big brother the real thing! I finally get to see it thanks to dad!"

Junior's eyes widen as he remembered something.

flashback.

A few years ago Norman was putting a cake with five candles down In front of Hikari and said, "happy birthday young master!" he said happily.

Hikari smiled brightly and blow out the candles and said, "I wish to see the sun some day!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and sighed, "Sweetie I don't think that's possible!"

Yuuko nodded but also elbowed her husband in the gut.

Junior chuckled a bit and said, "Little sister the sun will never shine again it's impossible now!"

Hikari just smiled and said, "Nothings impossible so long as daddy has big o!"

end flash back.

Junior stared at the light from the sky as he watched his father fire his chrome buster at another falling satellite and his eyes widen, "I mocked her for that wish that day, but she was right! The sun is shining again thanks to dad and big o!" he teared up as he looked to his little sister who was running around in the light of day with another little girl happily. "You finally got your wish little sister!" His smile matched his happy tone.

Then it was over no more space junk just the sun light shining down on Big o and the people around.

those in angel costumes were in tears as one said, "Megadeus made the sun shine again he's the angel!" the people in angel costumes where cheering for Megadeus.

That is when Kyouji showed up in his squad car stunned as he looked to the shining blue sky the real thing as a tear fell from his eye as he spot Hazuki playing with other kids in the sun light and he smiled, "you really are something Megadeus"

Inside the cockpit Akihisa was in tears as he watched Hikari playing in the day light with other kids, "A day in the sun shine! I never thought I would be able to give it to you Hikari but I guess I did!" his smile perfectly reflect the warmth in his voice.

Yuuko's face then appeared on the screen as she smiled crying happy tears and she cheerfully said, "well Honey you did it! Saved the day and made a miracle happen! The sun is shining on this city!"

Akihisa then looked up to the sky happily smiling as he had to cover his eyes with his hand form the bright light all he did was smile brightly.

Elsewhere on the street Dorothy was looking up at the sun with many other people and all she could say was, "this day will be remembered! It will never before gotten!" She then walked over to join Hikari as she said, "Hikari you are drifting a bit to far form your older brother!"

Meanwhile back at the Yoshi's home.

Norman was on the balcony looking at the sun light form a distains and he smiled brightly as he checked the time and said, "Good show master Yoshi. But I mustn't let a miracle distract me form my job! I most get dinner ready and it must be special tonight to honor the day the Sun shined again!" he said happily as he turned to leave.

As he walked back inside Norman turned back and smiled at the light as it start to fade the clouds moving back in to place as he said, "never thought this day would come!"

Meanwhile form his office.

Alex rosewater was smiling at the image of Big o being bathed in the light of the sun as he smiled, "I always new Megadeus where a gift form the heaven's above. After all how could you out do my father and myself." He said happily.

He leaned back and rest his head on his hand as he smiled brightly and said, "I feel just like a little kid again! Or may be for the first time! The sun something not even my father who remade this world could get to shine, is once more shining upon us even if it is just for a moment."

A few days later.

Akihsia was in a mansion talking with someone as he said, "Mr. Kouta Tsouhiya is it? He asked Friendly.

the man was dressed in a blue suit matching his hair as he adjusted his tie and said, "that is what iso deeply hope!" his voice was filled with worries.

Akihsia adjusted his tie as he raised an eye brow and said, "I regret I'm going to have to ask what that is about?"

Kouta sat down nervously rubbing his own hands, "you see Negotiator it's about the day the sun shined once more! The people show where in it's light have report regained memories!" he said filled with fear, "and it has me worried I may not be who I think I am!"

Akihsia laid back and said, "Come on now Mr. Tsouhiya there is enough records in the memory bank to prove you are you!" he said trying to sound calming.

Kouta was shaking as he held his face, "You don't understand that was start five years after we awoken with no memory, I woke up this day and assumed I was Kouta and the owner of this manor! What if I was just a gardener! And the real Kouta has been out on the streets!" he broke down screaming in crying, "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE AWAY WHO I AM!?" He screamed in panic making Akihsia push his chair back and adjust his tie and nervously cough, "I'm going to ask you to take a few deep breath to calm down now!" In a moment he saw Kouta in a high school uniform he woke up in in that class room so he shock his head to come back to reality. "Clam down pervert!"

Akihsia raised and eye brow and blinked in confusion at what he just said, then Kouta looked at him and added, "I feel like Ninja should have been before pervert for some strange reason.

Akihsia tapped the arm of his chair and blinked in confusion, "I think we may have knew each other before the event and are subconsciously remembering nicknames form our long forgotten youth!"

Kouta adjusted his tie and whipped his tears, "Explains my urge to call you baka for some strange reason, and I don't even know what that word means!" he said stunned.

both blinked in confusion and Kouta asked, "Do you remember a sigh reading 2-F as well?"

Akihsia nodded and said, " yes and I think back then you where still Kouta.. I think! If you want to find out for sure I found the ruins of the school that sigh is in and found a record with my own name on it with just my picture in it confirming I'm Akihsia Yoshi. I could take you back there and look for a record with your name!"

Kouta smiled and stood up and said, "Very well if what you say is true I will pay you double what we agreed on!" he said happily as they left to see knocked out Teenagers.

Norman was shining the car as he said, "So sorry sir had to put some respect in this young wiper snappers! Can you believe they were going to try and rob this place?"

Kouta looked to a boy with green hair and sighed, "Just can't wait for inheritance can you son!" he sound sad and disappoint as he got in to Akihsia's car and Akihsia drove off.

Elsewhere in a penthouse.

Beck was smoking as his slim henchmen said, "I can't believe how easy it was take the money those angel nuts gave up while Megadeus was busy hitting space junk now we own a penthouse!"

Beck blow out smoke as he sadly said, "Correction we own the whole building!" both henchmen gasped as Beck added, "And as soon as those butlers I hired deliver the checks we'll own the whole dam dome!"

the two henchmen's jaw's dropped in shock!

the next day Akihsia was sitting on Kyouji's desk as he said, "A whole dome! A whole fucking dome! Please tell me the cash involved was the money that was stolen while on it's way to pay for improvements to the areas that aren't domes so we can arrest this guy?" he said sadly.

Kyouji then sighed, "yes some of the numbers on the bills involved in both match up, but money changes hands so fast, the fact not all of them match makes this not enough to move on Mr. Kihisnaisadiot"

akihsia jumped up and looked at his friend and gave an anyoying sigh, "You know that rearranges to Akihsia is an idiot right?"

Kyouji blinked and looked at the paper and his eyes widen, "Ok now that's weird still not enough to go on even if it is clearly a fake name! I know who you think it is! I know you are probably right! But until I see one of his stupid robots I can't make a move! I'm sorry man!"

Akihsia then turned to leave with a sigh and adjusted his tie, "What a world!"

to be continued. 


	19. Gigagold!

In a dome.

Beck's henchmen where confused and scared.

the slim one then said, "Beck won't even let us talk to him he's just using that butler as a go between man! This is nuts."

the chubby one sighed "I know he's blowing all the money we worked so hard on!" she yelled.

Slim then looked at him, "then we'll just have to get more he'll use budget parts to get victory deluxe running again and steal more! With all the chaos the sun shine caused Megadeus should be to busy to notice us for a little while longer!" He said hopeful.

Later on Beck victory deluxe was walking down the streets to a bank when Big o popped up!

Slim screamed, "Quick fire the beams!" he yelled filled with fear.

the shorter one looked to him and said, "We couldn't find any budget laser parts man we don't have them!" he said crying a little a moment later big o's piston punch broke the torso making the head fall off and roll away.

In the cockpit Akihisa hit a button and said, " Dorothy how's the stake out coming along?"

elsewhere on top of a dome by using a climbing rob and what looked like magnent shoes Junior was looking in through a crack Dorothy spoke in to a walkie talky, "Thanks to him moving the blinds to to check his surroundings I can confirm it is Beck and he is locked in the tower!"

Akihisa then puzzledly said, "Then why did one of his robots just attack is he trying to through us off?"

Later on beck victory deluxe's head was now on a square torso unmoving legs that had feet tank treads allowing it to move and short clamp hand arms it was a head shorter then it use to be and had a large disk on it's back.

Big o then showed up to it.

Akihisa rubbed his chin as he said, "Ok what are you doing Beck?" he then covered his eyes as the disk light up a blinking light as he quickly hit some buttons and said, "Sorry can tell your in front of me as I still can't see and I know where the missile party switches are!"

in a moment Big o's missile party attack fired blasting the cheap Megadeus apart only leaving the head.

Down below watching on a bench was Hikari who was eating a candy bar smiled as the head rolled past her, "At least he recycles!" she said giggling to herself.

Later on it was Beck victory deluxes head on large tank and Big o came out!

In the cockpit this time with Akihisa was Yuuko who rolled her eyes as she said, "Why won't he just give up!" she yelled in rage at this point!

Akihisa smiled and said, "Honey you are so beautiful when you are angry at Beck!" a moment later Big o kicked the head off the tank ending the fight!"

Later on

Norman was cooking but notice on the tv Big o stepping on beck victory deluxes head and Norman sighed, "Now that is just sad!"

Junior ran up to Norman and said, "Norman contact that Beck has left his dome!" Norman looked confused.

Hideyoshi walked in in a black suit holding his head as he said, "Big o will be outsized" he said in an almost trance like state!

Miharu then walked in as the ground began to shake.

Meanwhile at the battle field.

Akihisa turned big o as something broke out of the ground it was massive big o was only the size of one of it's legs it's massive big like arms had drills on the back it's tall head was between two shoulder spikes with other faces this large gold and white beast then let out an insane laugh as Beck's henchmen got out of the crushed head.

slim gasped and said, "IT'S THE BOSS!" he screamed in shock.

Akihsia's jaw dropped as he looked at the massive beast making Big o step back as Beck talked, "So if you're a Megadeus I bet that makes this a gigadeus!"

Beck was in his cockpit laughing, "I bought that dome to search the underground alone! And I found this baby! At first I didn't think I need to use it! I thought I could enjoy my paradise in my dome driving as fast as I want doing what I want but no because you still live you would have jailed me and took it away! So I spend all the cash looking for it, getting things to help me look for it and repair it! Now I have it and I'll kill you and have my paradise! Paradigm paradise paralyze!"

The three face's mouths opened and breath almost beam like jets of fire Forcing akihsia to summon the shield to hold them back.

but the jets where pushing him down making the street crack under big o being pushed down and the height of the gigadeus in a moment the street broke making both bots fall in to the underground.

At that moment Norman's car and Dorthy's bike pulled up, Hikari hopped off the bike as Norman Yuuko Junior Miharu and Hideyoshi got out of the car and they all looked down the hole to see a ghostly image of rich flower like fields animals and wars playing in the underground.

Junior's eyes widen as he said, "that's not what it was like when I was done there!" he said in shock as Miharu held Junior's arms when the ghostly image of big duo appeared.

Down below Akihisa's eyes widen as Beck laughed, "I found this in the underground when I found this big son of a gun! How could you selfishly hog this wonder to yourself the world as it use to be! Paradigm paradise paralyze!"

in a moment the left arm turned around and went in to try and drill big o! But Big o fired it's eye beams blasting off the drill with just make it flip around and punch big o back shattering the Megadeus crown and knocking it in to a wall.

In a moment Akihsia growled as he start to charge the chrome buster making Beck laugh out, "ARE YOU MAD THERE IS NO WAY THAT LITTLE SHIT CAN MATCH THIS BIG DOG PARADIGM PARADISE PARALYZE!"

Above Yuuko's eyes widen as she was shaking, "Beck has lost his dam mind!" she yelled holding her face.

Hikari then blinked and said, "Wait he had a mind?" At that moment Dorothy chuckled making all turn to look at the chuckling android.

Junior point to Dorothy and said, "Dorothy isn't this scary enough!? We don't need you freaking us out!" he said scared holding Miharu with one arm.

Norman point and said, "look the master has a plan!" in a moment the Chrome buster fired hitting the left leg of the gigadeus in the knee making that leg cave forcing the larger beast to fall that way.

Beck yelled in rage as he head the ground making the floor cave in and both Machines and pilots fell deeper underground to the same place Akihsia battled the unfinished Megadeus.

Big O and land on a building making it cave in but cushion Akihisa's land and allowed big o to land standing mostly unharmed.

Akihisa made Big o take a step but the left leg was slower, "Great the gears are damaged! Well you aren't much of a speed demon to start with anyhow!"

That is when he noticed the gigadeus having stretched out it's left arm and was using it's hand as a foot to get the beast standing again. Akihsia growled as he said, "Ok now this is what I thought would happen when I first crossed paths with you!" he yelled in rage!

Moments later the three beam like fire blast fired again and Big o Once more summoned it's shield but start to move forward.

Akihsia smirked and said, "Now come on over heat over heat flame throwers!" he chant sounding slightly scared, as he got slower he noticed the shoulder face starting to turn red and he smirked and said, "Got you!" he smirked a cocky smirk as he moved closer still.

in a moment Alarms went off in Beck's cockpit as he yelled and slammed three buttons making the shoulder spike face fall off along with the lower jaw of the main head as he yelled, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE! PARADIGM PARADISE PARALYZE!?"

The moment the flames stopped Akihsia smirked dropped the shield and fired his anchors off at the right elbow all hit it making the arm brake off form there leaving it unarmed.

Beck yelled as the middle leg kicked Big o back sending it sliding along the ground in to a wall as Akihsia screamed.

the Gigadeus then slowly walked forward," FINE I'LL JUST CRUSH YOU! PARADIGM PARADICE PARALZYE!" he screamed made!

In a moment Big o was firing off his missiles eye beams and gatling guns build into his arms at the large thing but it was doing nothing the Gigadeus just kept coming.

Inside the Cockpit Akihsia held his head bleeding clearly he hit it form impact as his vision blurred he saw his family and his loved ones as he noticed a button he didn't see before and said," the legs are dead Might as well try you!" that his when he hit it and blacked out.

While he was blacked out Akihisa saw a vision Beck's screaming face no eyes and black slime dripping form his mouth as he yelled, "WHY CAN'T I WIN PARADIGM PARADISE PARALYZE!"

the next thing he knew he jumped up screaming in his bed his left arm in a cast his head bandages as Yuuko ran in crying and hugged him, "Honey your finally awake! How did you win! You guys fell again so we couldn't see anything!"

Akihsia looked at her and said, "I don't know I remember hitting a button I never noticed before then I blocked out! I'm just as lost as you are dear!" Yuuko's eyes widen!

Elsewhere

Junior and Miharu where looking at the good as new Big o.

Miharu blinked, "How it was damaged last we saw it?" she sound so confused, "Now it's right as rain? What is this?"

Junior then held her and said," I don't know. I really wish did!" in a moment the two looked into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer till they kissed.

Meanwhile in the harbor.

Kyouji was on a harbor patrol ship looking at the net where they had fished out Beck Gold's body and he sighed, "Put beck gold down as dead and the gigadeus as lost!"

to be continued.


	20. Android Chop Shop!

Dorothy was talking around the harbor when some one grabbed her form behind and placed device on her neck making her eyes close and her body shut down.

hours later Akihisa was running into the police station pale as he yelled out in a panic "Kyouji where's Dorothy!?"

Kyouji sadly took off his hat and put it over his heart as he sighed, "follow!" they then entered the evidence room, "for Weeks sense those three form over the sea attacked us androids have been attacked and gutted for parts we don't know why!" he then turned on the light and Akihisa's eyes widen.

there was Dorothy shut down with her core memory ripped out and Kyouji sighed and said, "Dorothy is just another victim of this ring! Don't know what they would want with a core memory though you can't reuse it the android would just be Dorothy in a new shell and would be able to turn them in!"

A Tear ran down Akihisa's face as he said," Can I at least take the body home,Thanks to my brother in law's gibberish, my son got a spare core memory and has been backing up Dorothy once a week for the last month!"

Kyouji put his hat on and sighed as he said, "Well sure we have enough gutted androids for the case and if you can plug in a back up to get here back go for it man!" he then helped Akihsia pick up the heavy android women.

Akihsia groaned as he carried the left side of the android, "Why can't they make light weight androids yet? I mean movie theaters are in color and giant robots walk the street! Why can't they make an android that doesn't weight as much as a Megadeus!?"

Later on I the Yoshi house.

Dorothy was laying on the dining room table with Norman working on her.

Norman was plugging in a back up core memory unlike the original black one this one was white all the While Hikari was holding a plush bear crying while she watched, and Norman said, "Don't worry young miss Dorothy will be fine she'll lose a few days or memory but she'll be fine!"

In a moment Dorothy's eyes widen as they opened as her body regained function she sat up with a jump making gear sounds before she got off the table and noticed in the mirror the hair band her core memory was replaced with a white one, "So once more Hideyoshis' gibberish had useful information, how many days of memory am I missing?" she asked.

Norman then said, "Six days you where suppose to come back for a back up today but as you can tell you where sadly gutted for parts!" he sound sad.

Dorothy looked confused and said, "what use could my memory unit have?" she asked.

Junior walked in with Miharu holding his arm and he said, "Remember how you being plugged into a Megadeus allowed you to replace the normally irreplaceable core memory unit need to start and function? That's the one piece of information the military police doesn't have." He said like he was scared.

Akihsia over heard it while rubbing his Chin, "I've heard about this gutted parts ring but after that and his case point about the power of Dorothy's core memory unit, with we only have a back up because we salvaged form one of her prototypes at one of her father's abandoned labs, makes me think I know what's going on! I honestly hope for once I'm wrong!"

Akihsia sighed as he yelled out, "Yuuko dear we are going to check out the Harbor!" he called out.

later once the sun had set.

Akihsia and Yuuko where driving down the harbor as Akihisa looked around, " Let's say Junior is right and they are working on rebuilding a Megadeus using stolen android parts hiding it behind an android chop shop! Where would they set up!"

Yuuko looked around and point to a warehouse right next to the water, "there! They could hollow out the floor and stand the thing in the water that could also be used to launch the thing!" she said smiling as she remember Big o coming out of the water one time.

Akihsia nodded to his wife as he pulled over and they got out, in a moment Akihsia point his watch at the door as a laser cut it out making it fall over as the couple went in and spot dead bodies everywhere parts of androids and standing in the water thanks to a hollowed out floor was one white Megadeus.

Akihsia smiled at his smirking Wife and said, "ok so my wife and junior figured it out looks like I'm not the only detective in the family." He said with pride.

then he heard clapping and turned to See Minami who was holding a gun standing on railing looking down at them as she put her hands on her hips and said, "So you figured out the what but do you know the why and the how? Or even the who?"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "Seeing you puts some of it together to be honest. The events of that ship you stole an old operating system for this damaged Megadeus, I also thought I saw something in one of the three robots that came form over sea like they where hollow and not made to fight but to transport. I believe that was more parts of this thing!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "and as your age matches us it means you're a traitor to this city because who ever they are wants a city but doesn't want to built it and they offered you something Rose water couldn't let me guess make out mayor so you get to run things?"

Minami laughed and said, "No silly I betrayed this ship hole of a city because my memories returned!" she said with a growl. "As you probably figured out form the schools remains and memory fragments most of the people we know went to school with us!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "so your trying to kill everyone over a school yard grudge?" he said with a tone that said how stupid he thought this reason was.

Minami turned red as she said, "Ok Akihsia even as one of the brightest people in this city of darkness still so delightfully stupid as you where in highschool! Silly I'm not doing this out of a grudge I'm doing this as you didn't end up mine and if I can't have you no one can!" she said sound sweet and loving while saying that.

Yuuko point at her and yelled, "I KNOW YOU WHERE A WANT TO BE HOME WRECKER!" all her rage was in that yell as she appeared to be on fire for a second as she looked at her husband " I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SHE WAS A CRAZY WANT TO BE HOME WRECKING BITCH!"

Akihsia nodded and took a step away form his wife for a moment and adjusted her tie, "Dear hope about focus on the fact she has a Megadeus That is a big model!" He said nervously trying to get his wife to focus again.

Yuuko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Honey we haven't' worried yet because there is no way a want to be home wrecker like her would be declared worthy by a Big! Her reason are so stupid no way it would view them as worthy. Sure big Duo ran for that history nut but his goal was to tear down the domes those super rich jerks hide in, and I say give the dome to everyone or no one!" she said sound so full of herself.

in a moment Minami jumped into the Megadeus. Where she crossed her arms as the controls came down and the message system with had a strange device hooked to it turned on as she said, "Doesn't matter if I'm worthy or not the hack will make it think so any way!"

the message then played a fuzzy forced sounding, "Ye. Not. Guilty.." the machine's eyes light up as Minami yelled, "big Fua it's show time!"

The Megadeus then ducked under the water to leave the ware house as Yuuko's eyes widen and she yelled," She hacked a Megadeus how!? How?"

Akihsia looked to his watch and then to his wife as he said, "Logical sense would be to say it's related to Dorothy's core memory with is driving the thing!" he said with a growl as they left the ware house and Akihsia yelled out . "BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!"

In a moment big o Bust out picking up Yuuko and Akihsia and putting them into the cockpit where Dorothy was waiting to there shock.

Dorothy then looked at them as they watched Big Fau rise form the water and walk on to the harbor and she said, "My original core memory is driving it besides wanting a spare in case this happens again, I would still like to recover it so part of me isn't the reason people are getting hurt."

Akihsia nodded as the controls came down and Yuuko stood at his left holding his left hand on the controls In such away there wedding rings where touching.

Dorothy was at his right placing her hand on his right shoulder as Big Fau faced them and she said, "once more Two bigs is one to many one of this bigs most go!"

To be continued.


	21. Final stage!

Big Fau and big o where staring eachother down as big Fau fired it's shoulder cannons off at big o.

In a moment Big o's energy shield was formed but the blast was so strong it shattered forcing Big o to slide backwards.

Akihisa's eyes widen in shock as he started at the enemy firing the eye beams only for it to protect it's self with it's own energy shield, "Great it can brake the shield! Defense is off the table! But let's hope it's shield system are just as shitty is mine!" he said angrily as Dorothy and Yuuko held his shoulders.

Akihisa hit the buttons for the missile party attack hitting the enemy barrier creating smoke.

in her cockpit Minami laughed evily, "You baka my shield system won't brake form that!" her laugh stopped when the smoke cleared and Big o was charging in at high speed thanks to him retracting to anchor lines fired at her side and when it got close there was a piston punch on the shield the energy shield didn't brake but it made both robots fall into the ocean behind Fau

Akihisa smiled as he watched the shield short out as soon as they hit the water as he smiled happily," Ok let's do this!" he then fired his eye beams at the same time Minami fired big Fau's locking the two massive robots in a eye beam struggle till Big Fau's left turbine span as it went in and hit Big o's head cracking his crown and knocking him off.

the other turbine then span allowing Big Fau to move around at great speed to get some sace between her and the other big as she fired the cannons again this time hitting both of big oh's shoulders " idiot This megadues was designed for underwater combat!"

Yuuko then yelled out in rage, "MY HUSBAND ISN'T AN IDIOT YOU WANT TO BE HOME WRECKER!" she seemed to be on fire.

Dorothy then looked down at the water slowly forming a poodle at her feet, "We're taking on water!"

Akihisa stared at her for a moment before smirking, "I have an idea but sadly it'll coast you your original core memory unit Dorothy!"

Dorothy nodded and said, "sacrifices most be made to stop crazy bitches! I understand and accept the lose of six days of memories!" she said flatly with a weird smile.

Yuuko's eyes widen, and in a moment she saw her husband fire off the anchors one hitting hit Fau in the chest!

in a moment the Anchor detached form the chain and explode making a hole in the front!"

Minami laughed evily as she said," It was for nothing! I don't need the core memory to run just to start the stupid thing!" She laughed evily but she stopped when she felt a drip of water and looked at it eyes widen!

Big o moved it's damaged arms up as the build in gun barrels opened and fired on Fau at it's new weak point as he said, "Structural failure it's a real problem! Even more so when you are under water and no longer water proof!" he in a smartass tone!

Minami yelled and slammed a button making the left hand and turbine fire off like a spinning missile that hit Big o's left arm right in the shoulder drilling through it making the arm fall off as a new hole filled.

Water start to rush into the cockpit now but while Yuuko and Akihisa screamed Dorothy remained come and said, "It stopped!"

Akihsia then opened his eyes to see metal wires filling in cracks and holes rewater proofing the cockpit so there was only water up to there ankles.

Minami saw the mass of metal wires plugging the wholes she made in shock," HOW!" HOW!?" HOW THE HELL!?" she yelled in rage slamming the controls.

inside the Cockpit a new message was this displayed on screen and Akihsia read it, "Dominus, you have lead me to victory in many a fight now it's my turn to guide you! I have a secret weapon one so strong it'll destroy it's self after the fire but thanks to decay of my power unit I'll need extra help to power it!"

Akihsia blinked in confusion as the wires came down and plugged into Dorothy's hair band making her blink in confusion as she said, "What is going on?"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she was shaking, "Ok dear I'm sorry I called you weird for talking to big o he can clearly talk back!"

Akihisa noticed a button flip out form the button of the screen and he smiled, "well Big o you've been a loyal friend sense I woke up that day! You've always protect me and trusted me to lead you to victory so it's only fair I let you call the shots right now! Let's do this!" he then slammed the buttom.

Making a large cannon pop out of big o's chest as the anchors came out to hold big o still on the ocean floor.

Minami was watching eyes widen at the massive weapon, "How that was never used before how!" She tried to move big Fau but it won't responded it was then she heard," Cast in the name of god you guilty!"

Minami then tried to reach for a diving mask and air tank but wires came and held her still in the chair tying her to it as she struggled, "YOU ARE A MINDLESS MACHINE YOU ARE MINE TO CONTROL LIKE THE IDIOT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" She yelled out evily!

She then heard a voice said, "you think you could enslave me with that hack but now my brother has set me free form your tainted core memory unit. I could kill you myself but that honor belongs to the women who's head you ripped open!"

in big oh Dorothy yelled out, "Big oh final stage fire!" in a moment a massive energy blast fired form big o making the chains shake along with the ocean floor and the cannon barrel was cracking already!

The blast hit the frozen big Fau, but when the light died down while the broken barrel was ejected hitting the ocean floor.

big Fau still stood now missing the right arm and side of the torso leaving the cockpit exposed but untouched.

in big o the cameras zoomed in on the tied up Minami struggling in the water and Akihsia looked down sadly as he said, "It's over sorry it couldn't be quick and painless!"

Yuuko hugged her husband as he turned big o to leave the battle was over big Fau was beaten.

While walking away Akihsia looked around at the place and happily said," thanks for always having my back Big o you're a great friend!"

Yuuko looked nervous as she said, "yeah thanks for keeping my husband alive form the bottom of my heart big guy!" she even sound nervous.

Dorothy smiled as she happily said, "thanks for letting me be the one to stop the bitch who ripped part of my head out!" she even sound happy.

later on at his house Akihsia was watching as the wires form the side began repairing Big o in the hanger.

Akihsia crossed his arms and said," You do know this could have saved Norman a lot of time and trouble right man?" big o did nothing but continue to rebuilt it's arm.

Junior and Miharu where watching big o with a smile.

years later

an adult Junior and Miharu where meeting some guy in a black suit and a tengu mask behind an ally.

Junior held out a case and said, "me and my lovely wife Miharu brought the cash you got tems you stole form the memory bank?"

the man laughed and said, "NO I'm taking both!" in a moment form the underground a large robotic snake with bat like wings and bird like claws for hands came out.

Junior held his wrist to his mouth and said, "you know you can live with out memory, and just because you got it back doesn't me you have to be evil, but if you chose to let memory make you evil, well we have five words for you!"

Miharu held her husband's hand as he yelled out, "BIG O IT'S SHOW TIME!" in a moment big o came out of the ground grabbing Junior and Miharu and placing them in the cockpit.

Junior took his seat as he got the "ye not guilty!" message and he said, "Action!"

elsewhere on top of a building Yuuko and Akihisa where smiling as Yuuko held on to Akihisa's arm.

Yuuko had a tear run down her face, "Well he's all grown up now!" she said in a bittersweet tone.

Akihisa smiled happily, "and a chip off the old block!"

the end. 


End file.
